


Light The Shadows

by Kanako_Hime, LadyOfSlytherin101



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Teacher-Student Relationship, light vs dark, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSlytherin101/pseuds/LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entering her final year of high school, Tsukino Kiyomi expected the year to be difficult. This, however, was taking the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_So lately, been wondering_  
_Who will be there to take my place?_  
_When I'm gone, you'll need love_  
_To light the shadows off your face_

 _If a great wave should fall_  
_It'd fall upon us all_  
_And between sand and stone_  
_Could you make it on your own?_

_Wherever You Will Go - The Calling_

* * *

 "Kiyomi! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

A half-hearted mumble was the response. At the start of every school year, Kiyomi's mother brought her an early breakfast in bed. It was both a well done for the previous year's achievements, and a good luck for the coming year. The room flooded with light and a tray was lowered onto the patterned duvet, laden with food. Each year, it was the same - rice porridge and a rolled omelette. However, Kiyomi's mother always sweetened the porridge with honey and added a handful of berries to the mix. She'd decided to go with raspberries, apparently. It smelled fantastic. Kiyomi sat up with a yawn and pulled the tray towards her as her mother sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Ohayou, Kiyomi," she grinned, embracing her daughter.

"Ohayou, Mama."

Breakfast passed with the two chatting about their hopes for the year before it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Kiyomi wandered into the bathroom, yawning, as she washed and brushed her teeth. Dressing in the distinctive Academy uniform, she went downstairs to find her bag and make her lunch before kissing her mum goodbye.

School had never been Kiyomi's favourite place, but, as her mum was constantly reminding her, it was a necessary evil if she wanted to go to a decent college and make something of herself. Besides, she encouraged herself, it cost a lot of money to attend her high school, and she only had one year left.

Up until ten years ago, Domino only had one high school. Seto Kaiba - backed by Pegasus J. Crawford - had, however, set up another one; the Academy. It was pretty expensive to go there, but the students were given a much broader education, and greater job opportunities after graduation. It was sheer luck that she'd managed to pass the entrance exam, Kiyomi mused, and gotten in. It'd been an amazing two years. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped, before relaxing.

"Honestly Jou, you nearly gave me a heart-attack," she scolded lightly, poking her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Sorry Kiyo, I thought you'd heard me calling you," the blonde said sheepishly. Kiyomi grinned up at him.

"It's fine," she replied. "How's Shizuka?"

"She's doing really well," Jounouchi said happily. "My ma said she can attend our school this year."

"Jou, that's great!" Kiyomi exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Come on, we have to tell the others!"

"Okay, Okay!" he laughed, easily keeping up with her as they made their way towards the school gates.

After the usual first-day routine of greeting some of their classmates and pointing the new first years on their way, Jounouchi and Kiyomi made their way to their classroom together. Homeroom hadn't started yet, so they were able to find a couple of seats near the window and sit down without much fuss.

"It's too early for school," Jounouchi grumbled.

"That's because your brain isn't turned on yet," a voice sang from behind them before Jounouchi face-planted into his desk, a blue-haired girl giggling as she practically sat on his shoulders.

Kiyomi laughed. "Ohayou, Emiko. Bit early to be abusing my boy, isn't it?"

"It is never too early to mess with Jounouchi!" Emiko declared. "Now, what's this I hear about my adorable Shizuka coming to school?" she questioned, pulling on one of Jou's cheeks.

Jounouchi grumbled and Kiyomi laughed. "Just tell her Jou, she'll make it worse, otherwise."

"Indeed I will!" Emiko grinned evilly.

"All right, leave off!" Jounouchi snapped, flailing his hands. "My ma says that she can start attending school here - we found out last night. Happy?"

"Stupid question, Jou," Kiyomi laughed. Emiko's face was split into a huge grin as she squished Jounouchi's cheeks.

"Yay! Don't worry I'll keep her away from all the boys! No one will touch my Shizuka!"

"She's not your Shizuka!" Jounouchi snarled. Kiyomi waved her hands.

"Calm down, Jou! " she said a tad frantically as Emiko tsked.

"I'm her friend and as such, it is my duty to keep her from hormonal driven boys. She's pretty and I warn you, the minute she walks in that door, she's going to be surrounded. Besides all the boys in school won't mess with her if I'm around."

"You do know she's a first year, right Emiko? So you won't be in the same class..." Kiyomi clarified.

"Trifles, my dear Kiki. Once they know I'm her friend they'll leave off. You know I'm not one to mess with," Emiko smirked evilly.

"I  _really_  hate when you call me that," Kiyomi grumbled, a finger tapping on the desk irritably. 

"Welcome to my world," Jounouchi muttered, raising his hand and waving. "Hey! Yuugi, Honda, Ryou - over here!" 

"Ohayou, Ryou-kun. Please, save my boyfriend from your girlfriend, I think a blood vessel's going to pop," Kiyomi giggled as she spotted the white-haired boy behind Honda. "Ohayou, Honda-kun."

"Ohayou," the pointy-haired boy yawned back.

"Ryou! There you are!" Emiko beamed as she saw her long time boyfriend. She hopped off of Jou and dashed over to Ryou, planting a kiss on his pale cheek in one of her rare displays of affection and sweetness.

"Ohayou, Yuugi-kun," Kiyomi greeted as the small boy took a desk in front of hers. "Have a nice break?"

"Mmn, yeah," he responded, turning around in his chair. "I mostly helped Jii-chan out in the shop."

Emiko reached over and ruffled the small boy's hair as she plopped into a desk next to him, Ryou taking the seat next to her.

"I'll have to come over and say hi - I haven't seen him in a while," Kiyomi mused, watching as Honda noogied her boyfriend.  _Jounouchi never learns,_  she thought in amusement.

"Hey Yuugi! Still as cute and short as ever I see!" Emiko teased. Yuugi blushed.

"Can't you take me seriously now I'm a third year?" he protested half-heartedly.

"Okay Emiko, that's enough for the morning," Kiyomi interjected, holding up a finger. "Karma'll come back to bite you soon enough."

"Not soon enough," Jounouchi grumbled, letting out a yelp when a fist connected with his skull.

"Karma affects everyone, Jou-nou-chi," Anzu Mazaki said in annoyance, dropping her bag on the desk beside Yugi. "Ohayou, everyone."

"Ohayou Anzu," her friends chorused back, most of them exchanging grins at Yuugi's reddening face.

"How did your audition go last week?" Kiyomi asked as Anzu sat down. Anzu scowled.

"They said I needed more experience," she huffed, sitting down in her chair. "I know that, but honestly, how do they expect me to get experience when no-one give me a part - even a little one?"

Kiyomi blinked. "Wow, sorry I asked."

"Teacher's here," Honda muttered. The class stood as one, chorusing a 'Ohayou Miasaki-sensei' as their homeroom teacher took her place at the top of the room.

"Good morning, class," she smiled. "And welcome to the start of another school year. I look forward to working with you all. I have here-" she held up a sheaf of papers. "-your schedules for the year. Please note that there have been a few faculty changes, but it is nothing to worry about. Kito-san, please hand these out." Ms. Miasaki handed over the papers to a tall, lanky boy in front before she continued. "I assure you, they are well up to the task, and I ask that you both make them feel welcome in our school and set an example to the younger years to do the same."

A resounding "Yes, sensei!" was her answer and she smiled as the door slid open once more and she left. The class immediately dissolved into whispers, huddling in groups around their schedules. Kiyomi's group was no different.

"Math first," Jounouchi groaned, running a hand through his messy bangs. "Typical."

"Who've you got?" Honda asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Ootori," was the miserable response. The group shuddered. Honda clapped him on the shoulder.

"Tough luck, Jounouchi," he said solemnly. "You should've tried harder in the exams."

"Eh, Honda-kun, you didn't score so well either," Yuugi said, smiling sheepishly. Honda gaped before scanning his schedule again. His face dropped.

"You've got Ootori too, huh?" Kiyomi giggled. He nodded, looking as shell-shocked as her boyfriend. "Well Honda-kun, it could be worse. At least you're in the same class as Miho-chan now."

Honda's face lit up, and he sped out of the room. His friends blinked in astonishment.

"I'd better go after him," Jounouchi said with a groan, standing and taking a spare schedule. "Will you text Miho and tell her where she's supposed to be?"

"Sure," Kiyomi replied, grinning when she got a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Kiyo." He shouldered his bag. "See you at lunch."

"See you," she called, eyeballing Emiko. "I believe yourself and Anzu are down the hall, Em."

"Yeah, yeah. Joy," Emiko grumbled before speaking louder. "How long do you think it will take for Honda-kun to realize that Miho-chan isn't interested in anyone? I'm going to tell him."

"Don't you dare," Kiyomi warned as the bell rang. "And you might want to run. Anzu's gone."

Emiko booked it out of there, laughing madly as she did.

The remaining three looked after her.

"Ryou, you have my heartfelt sympathies," Kiyomi muttered as the door slid open and the teacher came in.

* * *

 "Is it weird that I actually liked my classes?" Kiyomi asked, leaning back against Jounouchi's legs. The morning had passed by quickly enough, and the group were relaxing on the roof, as was the norm for them. Jounouchi shrugged, one of his hands playing with a lock of Kiyomi's hair. 

"You chose your classes, so s'not really surprising that you like them," he replied, taking the poffered lunch box his girlfriend handed back to him.

"Bleh. Speak for yourself. I think my brain fried," Emiko whined as she rubbed her head. She leaned against her boyfriend, mumbling under her breath. "I don't get why the hell my parents feel the need to butt into my schedule."

"They want you to do well, you know," Yuugi piped up, earning a smile from the grumpy girl.

"I'm just happy I passed my exams and got into my classes," Miho confessed, fiddling with the large bow in her hair. Honda was practically squealing at her cuteness.

"Well we did help you study, so there was no way you'd fail," Emiko mumbled, feeling a headache coming on.

"Pardon?" Miho asked sweetly. "I wasn't paying attention, sorry."

"It's nothing Miho-chan, she's just talking to herself," Yuugi said hastily, slapping a hand on Emiko’s mouth as she started to repeat herself. "What has everyone got next?"

"Eh..." Kiyomi glanced at her schedule. "I'm in Japanese History with...one of the new teachers, I think."

"Me too," Anzu piped up. Kiyomi groaned, and she felt, rather then heard, Jounouchi snicker at her. She pinched his leg, smirking when he yelped.

"Me too," Yuugi smiled.

"You too, huh, Jounouchi?" Kiyomi grinned, leaning her head back. A stuck-out tongue was her response.

"I've got PE and we aren't even playing soccer yet. Can I go home already?" Emiko mumbled as she fished out her own schedule.

"No," Kiyomi said flatly, pointing a finger at her. She huffed and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Spoilsport."

"Whiner."

"So cruel."

"So's life." The pair grinned at each other.

"So cute," Anzu sighed dreamily.

"Who was, Anzu?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Dartz-sensei," she answered, her eyes fluttering.

"One word, Anzu. Teacher," Honda said, rolling his eyes as the bell rang. "Come on, we've got class." The groups gathered their things and made their way towards their respective classrooms.

* * *

Yami felt a change in the school's atmosphere. It was subtle, but noticeable to anyone with half a brain and a sliver of Shadow Magic. He turned when the door opened and fixed his gazed on the two figures that entered his office.

"Any luck?" he asked tiredly. "Dartz?"

The teal-haired man paused thoughtfully, long fingers working at loosening his tie. "I...have had a few classes and I strongly believe that at least one is in the school which means they might live close by. I do not have a person pinpointed but I just need a little more time to figure out who it is."

"Good," Yami sighed, shrugging on his jacket. "I can also sense a...presence in the school, but I hope that soon we can find at least one of them. The search is getting tiresome."

"Indeed," the woman said thoughtfully. "I will pass on your findings to Seto this evening."

"Thank you, Keiko," Yami said wearily. "I don't believe I am suited to teaching."

A sharp crack from outside the window followed by the screams of female students reached their ears.

"What was that?" Keiko said incredulously as Dartz went over to the window to investigate. A lone student stood on the court, the teacher lying on the ground surrounded by her students as they chattered in concern.

"One of the student appears to have killed Yamanaka-sensei," he reported dully, watching as the student rocked back and forth on her feet, tennis racket in her hands behind her back.

The student didn't react much when Yamanaka-sensei pushed herself up from the ground and started yelling at her, before stomping off to take care of the rather large bump on her head.

"Oh. False alarm. She's still alive."

Yami swore. Keiko giggled and Dartz grinned, amber eyes scanning the scene below.

The student stuck her tongue at the retreating teacher's back, earning giggles from her classmates before she turned on her toes, flinging the racket up in the air before catching it by the handle.

" **MISS FUJIOKA!** " A very familiar voice shrieked, and the class turned to see the deputy, Ms. Hisano storming towards them. " **WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT ASSAULTING A MEMBER OF FACULTY?** "

Dartz snorted.

"Humans. Their little dramas are so amusing."

"Don't belittle them - you're human too, don't forget," Yami reminded his friend.

"Who attacked Yamanaka-san?" Keiko asked.

"A student," Dartz reported, turning away.

"Come on," Yami groaned. "Another few classes and the day is over."

"We may need to speed up the pace, gentlemen," Keiko murmured, "Time is of the essence, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama, I'm home! And Emiko followed me again!" Kiyomi called, shucking off her shoes and sticking on her slippers. "Can you feed her?"

Hikari poked her head out of the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Emiko-chan! It's been a while!" she greeted. "Is it okay with your parents?"

"Thank you for your hospitality. They don't mind. They're busy with a new case," Emiko said as she bowed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, dear?" Hikari said, wiping her hands on a towel as she approached.

"Oh yes! I'd love to! It's been so long since Kiyomi and I got to hang out, just the two of us! Thank you! Though I need to run home and grab some things. Kiyo, will you come with me?" Emiko asked, turning big watery eyes on her friend. Said friend facepalmed.

"Oh fine, just let me get changed. Go wait in the kitchen - mama'll give you something to eat."

Kiyomi darted upstairs and changed quickly before running downstairs and stopping by the kitchen where - sure enough - her mother had put a plate of sticky toffee buns in front of Emiko.

"Come on, Emiko, I'm ready now," she called, hands on hips.

Emiko swallowed what was in her mouth and snagged a couple of buns for the road before moving over to Kiyomi.

"I'll be back soon, mama!" Kiyomi called as they pulled on their shoes and left the house, making their way in the general direction of Emiko's house. The blue-haired girl hummed happily as she snacked on one of the treats she grabbed."I need to find out how your mom makes these!"

"Good luck trying - it's a family recipe. She's not giving it to me either!" Kiyomi frowned. "Well. Not yet."

"That's because you don't enjoy cooking like I do!" Emiko chuckled.

"Hey! She says I can have it when I bring home a boyfriend she approves of."

"Ouch. I almost feel sorry for Jounouchi. Almost."

"She likes Jou, but she makes him feel uncomfortable," she mumbled as they turned the corner.

"Oh look, I think I got new neighbours," Emiko pointed out as her home came into view, a moving van in the driveway next to her own."

"I didn't know there was a house available on this street," Kiyomi said in confusion.

"It came up for sale over the break. It's been empty the whole time." She smiled as she saw a little girl ran around the yard.

"Still. A bit fast, isn't it? I mean, a month isn't a whole lot of time to buy up a house," Kiyomi wondered. "Let's just hope they're not crazy like the last couple."

"Don't remind me! They thought I was a demon!" Emiko remembered, looking offended.

"You kind of  _are_ , let's be honest. They thought I was some think of kappa. That's just plain insulting. You're the one with blue hair, not me," she frowned.

"Hey! Watch it!" Emiko protested. "It's not my fault my mother has blue hair and passed down that particular genetic trait down to me!"

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, get changed and leave a note for your sister. I want to be back in time for dinner." Emiko sighed as they reached the front door of her house. 

"Fine! Wait here!" She darted inside to get changed. Once she'd done so and left a note for her sister on her door, she bounded down the steps again and locked the turned to find her friend staring into the neighbour's yard. "Hello? Kiyomi? Dinner?"

"Huh?" she shook her head. "Oh yeah. Sure. Let's go."

"Hang on! I want to say hi to the new neighbours. I'm not a  _complete_  demon, despite what they say."

"Trust me Em, you don't," she murmured, tugging on her sleeve. "Let's go."

"Why not? They can't be that bad," she said cheerfully.

"They're not, but..." she trailed off as her friend hopped the fence and made her way up to the door. "Don't say I didn't try..."

Emiko rang the bell, a cheerful smile on her face. After a few seconds, a tall, thin man answered the door, looking a tad frazzled.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asked before his eyes narrowed.

"Hi, sorry to bother. I'm your next door neighbour, I'm-"

"Miss Fujioka, correct?" he interrupted. She nodded, shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in detention."

Emiko stared at him, feeling rather creeped out as she took a step back. "Yes, that's my name. How did you know? And what do you mean by detention?"

"Yamanaka-sensei was struck by a tennis ball you had hit this afternoon, I believe," he said serenely, folding his arms. "She was quite angry about it. Angry enough to get the deputy principal involved. I saw the whole thing from the staffroom window."

"Wait. You're a teacher at the school?" Emiko asked. She was starting to feel that coming over was a bad idea. She really needed to learn to listen to Kiyomi.

"Indeed. You had me for class this morning." He waved to a red-faced Kiyomi. "Hello, Miss Tsukino."

"Hey, Dartz-sensei," was the sheepish reply. Yep.  _Really_  needed to start listening to Kiyomi. Then the name clicked.

" _You're_  Dartz-sensei?"  _Wow. Anzu wasn't kidding._

An elegant brow rose. "When last I checked, yes."

Emiko chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh."

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. "Dartz-sensei, I don't mean to be rude but Emiko's coming back to my house and my mother is waiting so..."

"Ah. Don't let me keep you, then," Dartz replied.

Emiko bowed quickly and scurried back to Kiyomi after saying goodbye.

"Oh, and Miss Fujioka? Pay attention next time," he shot after her slyly.

Emiko cringed by shot him a strained smile over her shoulder. "Yes Dartz-sensei."

The front door closed with a soft click.

"Oh my god! I  _really_  need to start listening to you!" Emiko huffed.

Kiyomi stared before pressing a hand to her friend's forehead. "Huh. You don't have a fever...which means hunger is inducing this madness of you saying you'll listen to me!" Grabbing her friend's wrist, she tugged her friend after her. "Come on. Dinner will be ready soon."

" Ha, ha, ha! Funny!" She laughed sarcastically. She grew thoughtful as she glanced back over her shoulder. "So  _that's_  who Anzu was gushing over. I can see why, but come on, he's a  _teacher_. Oh joy. I share a class with her so now I have to deal with her drooling over him. Lovely." She looked incredibly put out by this thought and shuddered slightly.

Kiyomi shrugged.

"Learn to live with it," she said over her shoulder, "If only for Yuugi-kun's sake."

He was such a sweet boy. They'd do anything for him; what a shame he'd fallen for the biggest show-off in the year.

* * *

"Done, finally. I hate Math," Kiyomi groaned, pushing the dreaded textbook into her bag. "How far have you gotten with yours? Ready for history yet?"

"Bleh," was all she got in response as Emiko's face was pressed into the desk.

Dinner had passed pleasantly enough, Emiko and Hikari making most of the conversation with Kiyomi chipping in every so often. After they'd cleaned up, Hikari suggested they make a start on their homework before Emiko went home for the night. They'd been doing well until they had started their math homework. Kiyomi pushed herself off of her bed and took away Emiko's math book. "Come on. A change of subject will help." She glanced at the empty glasses. "I'll get some snacks. Do you want another drink?"

"Tea, please. I need some caffeine," Emiko mumbled.

"Okay." She gathered the tray and made her way to the door, "Back in a few."

Emiko hummed to herself as her mind drifted.  _Of all the people I could have gotten as a neighbour, it just had to be him_ , she mused as she thought of her new teacher/neighbour.

"Em!" Kiyomi called up the stairs. "There's some of my cake left from Home Ec class. Do you want a slice?"

"Yes please!" she called back. But once again, he entered her mind. She wondered if she should make him something. She'd ask Kiyomi when she came back.

"Sorry, the cat got in the way and I nearly landed on the floor," Kiyomi babbled, setting the tray on the desk. "Silly cat." She glanced at her friend. "The hell is up with you?"

"Should I make him something?" she asked.

"Who?" Kiyomi asked, blinking owlishly.

"Dartz-sensei," Emiko said simply.

Kiyomi put down her glass. "Uh,  _why_ , may I ask?"

"Well, he just moved in and it's good manners to take the new neighbours something. And if I didn't, mother would have my head."

Kiyomi snorted. "You watch  _way_  too many sitcoms. No-one does that any more. Not in Japan, anyway."

"My mother thinks it's a good practice. And she'll make me do it since she's too busy to do it herself," Emiko replied before frowning, thoughts drifting to her absent mother.

"Fine, but if you want to do that, go and pick someone else's brain," Kiyomi retorted, lying on her bed again and opening her English textbook. "Like Ryou-kun, or Anzu - she's good at baking."

"Urgh, anyone but Anzu! You know how she is. She'll ask why and she won't stop asking until I crack. Then she'll find out Dartz-sensei is my neighbour and I'll never be rid of her!"

"Then google a recipe - I don't know. Last time  _I_  agreed to help you bake something, you drove me crackers."

"I could ask your mother-"

"Leave my mother out of it."

"Fine. I'll ask Kujaku-sensei. She's always happy to help with that sort of thing," she replied before eating her cake. The pair worked on for an hour more before Emiko glanced at the clock and started packing up. "I need to head home. I don't like leaving Sakura on her own for too long, especially at night. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay."

They packed up her things and headed down to the front door.

"Do you need an umbrella?" Kiyomi asked as Emiko put her shoes on. "It looks like it might rain soon."

"No. I'll be okay. If I walk quickly, I should be able to get home in time before it hits," Emiko smiled. "You worry too much."

Kiyomi leaned against the doorframe as rain started splattering against the porch awning. "Fine fine, don't blame me if you get soaked."

Emiko sighed. "Fine, I'll take an umbrella."

A plain umbrella was plucked from the stand in the hall and handed over.

"See you," Kiyomi yawned, pulling the door shut.

"Thanks Kiyo," Emiko called before she started on her way home.

Emiko hummed to herself as she walked through the rain. She was glad Kiyomi let her borrow an umbrella as it was pouring, making it a bit harder to see. But she was almost home, and could see the beginning of her street. She considered taking a hot bath and making a cup of tea before curling up with a book for the night. She paused when she thought she heard something, but a quick look around didn't reveal anything out of the ordinary. She shrugged and turned to continue on her way. She never saw them coming.

Something large slammed into her and Emiko was sent sprawling to the ground. Her head struck the pavement with a painful crack, and pain exploded down her back. Two large pairs of hands held her down as she groaned with the pain.

"I'll only ask ya this once. Where is it?" one of them asked, the stale smell of beer and cigarettes washing over Emiko's face.

"Where's what?" she choked out, gagging at the smell hitting her nose.

"Don't play dumb," he snarled. "The Millennium Item! Where is it?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she spat.

A large hand struck her roughly across the cheek.

"Less sass, bitch."

"Boss, I don't think she knows," one of the others muttered to him.

"Assholes!" she hissed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

The man tsked. "You've got quite a potty-mouth on you. Teach her a lesson, boys," he called, moving away. Emiko felt pain exploding all over her body, and she vaguely realised they were beating the snot out of her. She curled into a ball and prayed for it to stop, when it suddenly did.

"Hey! Leave her alone, you jerks!" a childish voice shrieked. "My dad's coming over right now and he's a cop!"

"Shit!" one of them swore. "Scramble, guys!"

One of them stopped to spit on Emiko. "If you tell anyone about this, you'll live to regret it," he hissed. "Your sister...well, she won't be as lucky." He hurried away, just as Emiko's rescuer approached.

Emiko growled at the threat, before sitting up on her knees and wiping at her forehead. She pulled her hand away to see blood.

"Gah! Are you okay?" a small girl beside her asked, brown eyes large with worry.

Emiko looked up to see her rescuer. "Are you crazy? They could have hurt you! What were you thinking?" she wheezed. "Not that I don't appreciate the sudden appearance but that was dangerous, kid."

The girl pouted, crossing her arms defensively. "I can handle myself. Do you need me to call someone? A doctor, maybe?"

Emiko smiled wryly."No, thanks though. I'm okay, honestly; they just took me by surprise. If I see them again, I'll kick their butts."

The kid snorted. "Oh sure, cause you did an amazing job there." She stood, holding out the abandoned umbrella. "Here."

Emiko took it and struggled to her feet, hissing in pain. "Thanks. You should run along home. I'm sure your dad will be worried."

"Oh, dad's not at home," the girl said calmly. "Besides, I live just in there." She pointed at the house behind her. "I don't need you to walk me."

Emiko stared at the kid. " _Seriously_? You ran out here without your dad at home?"

"Of course," the kid said, shocked. "Besides, if things got bad, I can always call Fang." She pointed at the ridiculously huge dog sitting on the porch. Emiko blinked in surprise, her mouth dropping open.

"He's  _huge_ ," she gaped.

"If you're okay, then I'm going inside." The kid moved towards the path leading up to her door.

"Thanks, kid. I never got your name," Emiko called after her.

"It's Chris," was her answer. "Bye. C'mon Fang." The dog eyeballed Emiko before padding after his mistress inside the brightly lit house.

Emiko snorted with laughter, rolling her eyes. She'd never fully admit it, but she was glad when Chris had showed up. If she hadn't, Emiko didn't like to think about what would have happened. She hobbled quickly to her front door, her mind in a whirl. What were Millenium Items? And why did those creeps think she had one?

She frowned when she thought of their threat. As much as she'd love to get the police in on it, she couldn't take the risk to her sister. She went inside and drew a hot bath for herself. After she was cleaned up and dried, she had a look at her injuries. Nothing was broken, but she was black and blue all over, the beginnings of a black eye. She crawled into bed and was out the second she hit the pillow.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Emiko? Em, wake up!" An irritated sigh rang out and without warning, a cold wet something landed on Emiko's neck with a slap. Emiko shot straight up in bed with a gasp and cringed when her sore body screamed in protest, causing her to hiss.

"What?" she grunted, trying to get a hold of her surroundings and see who was in her room.

"You overslept," Kiyomi said curtly from her position in the doorway. "Get up. Sakura's already eaten and gone to school. You've got ten minutes."

Emiko shrieked and jumped up, hissing slightly again as she shed her clothes and began scrambling into her uniform. She ran over to her mirror and hastily began applying makeup over the visible bruises on her face and neck.

"Do you have to sleep with the blinds down _and_ the curtains closed?" Kiyomi muttered. "I can't see a damn thing."

"I like the dark. And you don't have to see a damn thing," Emiko snapped, thankful she had closed her blinds before leaving yesterday. The last thing she needed was Kiyomi asking questions

"Vampire," she shot back, heading downstairs. "I'll get some toast ready," she called.

Emiko sighed in relief before flicking on a lamp to see if she missed anything. Nothing on her face or neck revealed the marks she knew were there and she yanked on some tights to cover her legs, thankful she didn't have P.E. that day. She did another once-over and nodded satisfied that nothing of her encounter could be seen last night. She knew she had to be careful not to aggravate her injuries and hoped she could sneak some pain killers without Kiyomi questioning her. She grabbed her school things and scurried down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Em!" Kiyomi yelled up the stairs. "You've got thirty seconds!"

"No need to yell, I'm here!" she snapped, landing at the bottom of the stairs.

Kiyomi shoved the slice of toast into her friend's hand before turning and darting out of the house, setting down the road at a brisk jog.

Emiko sped into the kitchen and gulped down some aspirin to numb her pain before going out the door and locking it. Emiko set off after her friend to catch up, which was proving to be rather difficult. She cursed under her breath as she caught up, wishing for karma to smite the bastards who did this to her.

"I'll have you know that I am not a vampire. I just like the dark," she puffed as she caught up.

"At the moment, I really don't care," Kiyomi huffed as they rounded the corner, the school looming in the distance. "I don't particularly want to be late the second day back."

"And you think _I_ do? If someone catches us late, we're doomed," Emiko grumbled. "We'll get detention and I barely avoided one yesterday. You could have just gone ahead to school. Then you wouldn't be worried about being late." Emiko looked at her friend. "Why didn't you?"

Kiyomi glanced at her friend and pursed her lips, a clear sign she was annoyed.

"Because you never called last night," she replied tightly as they neared the school gates. "Sakura did this morning. And she said you were practically dead to the world so could I please come over to get your sorry ass out of bed."

"I...was really tired last night. I stayed up a bit longer to do some more studying. You know I have advanced classes." Emiko hated lying but she had to keep Sakura safe.

Kiyomi snorted. "Yeah, I've heard that before. We both know you don't study, Em. When you want to tell me the truth, let me know."

Just as they reached the locker room and began the process of changing into their indoor shoes, the bell rang.

"Late, I see," a cool voice sniffed from apparently nowhere. Both girls jumped as Mr. Ootori appeared from the shadows, a nasty little smile on his thin face. "You know what that means. 3pm, my office. On time, if you please."

Emiko let out a muffled scream, dropping her head into her hands.

"Get to class now, ladies, or it will be today _and_ tomorrow," he said pleasantly, swanning off. Both girls were left staring after him before slowly making their way to class.

* * *

 "It's just not fair," Emiko grumbled as they cleared their desks after home-room

"Oh don't start," Kiyomi groaned, slumping. "I am not able for life this morning. At least I've got Lit. now. I can handle Higurashi on a bad day. What about you?"

"Uh...I have...Politics, Maths, Social studies, Music then lunch." She grumbled. "Music, I can deal with. Everything else? Forget it! Especially Inomori teaching politics."

"Sucks to be you, I suppose," Kiyomi yawned, waving a hand at her friend. "Off you go now. I'll see you at lunch."

"See you then," Emiko said as she walked to the door.

"You didn't stay at home today?" Jounouchi said teasingly as he spotted Emiko coming towards them at lunch.

"Shut up, Jounouchi," she snapped at him as she sat down next to Ryou. "I'm not in the mood today." She started picking at the cake she had grabbed on her way up. Her normally happy attitude that she had around her friends was replaced with a surly one.

"Jeez," Jounouchi muttered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Leave off, Jou," Kiyomi said, patting his hand as she leaned against his legs. "Girl stuff. Don't go there." She sent a wink to Emiko as Jounouchi's face (along with all the other males in the group) went red.

Emiko let out an amused snort, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh yes. Don't push me or you will feel my wrath," she said, looking dead serious. She shot Kiyomi a grateful glance and mouthed 'thank you' when Jounouchi wasn't looking.

The group settled down after that and the talk soon turned to club activities.

Emiko snuggled into Ryou's side, lacing her fingers with his as she rested her head on his shoulder, suppressing a wince as a rather tender area on her side was jostled. "Hey Ryou? Do you want to go for a walk after school? It's a nice day out and I need a change of scene after my studying session last night."

"Thanks bunches, dear," Kiyomi muttered, her scowl turning into a smile as Jounouchi leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I mean my personal study session. I have to really push myself if I want to get into a good school. No more slacking." She stuck her tongue at Kiyomi before looking at Ryou.

Ryou smiled at her in his sweet little way and kissed the top of her head. "Of course. That sounds wonderful. And perhaps we can stop by the coffee shop after."

Emiko smiled happily up at him. "Great. I'll meet you at the gates." She looked to see her friends watching them and she pulled a face. "What? We are not a romance film for you people to watch," she huffed, blushing slightly.

"Wow. They're being cute," Kiyomi giggled. "It's a rare sight."

"I'm getting cavities over here," Honda snickered.

"Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious. We're always cute. We just don't do it in public all the time," Emiko said. "What we do in private is our business and not to be put on display like some drama on television."

The bell trilled, and the students on the roof groaned and began to pack up their lunches. Kiyomi and her friends did the same, talking the whole way down to the only class that they all took together: English.

"One more class and an hour in the store," Jounouchi yawned. "I can't wait to go home."

"Me too," Kiyomi said, linking arms with her boyfriend as they strolled at the back of the group. "Do you want to come by later? We could watch a movie or something."

"Sure," he grinned, pulling her in for a quick kiss before they went into the classroom, Kiyomi's cheeks pink with pleasure. They were still pink throughout the afternoon lessons and during clean-up, but her thoughts of an evening with her boyfriend screeched to a halt when she remembered she had detention with Ootori. Groaning, she put her mop and bucket back into the supply cupboard as she thought. She hadn't signed up for a club just yet, so she had the usual hour reserved for club activities free. If she served her detention, she would most likely be free before Jounouchi would be finished in the school store. She smiled, pushing off the door with her hand and making her way down to Ootori's office. She spared a thought for Emiko. Knowing her, she'd forgotten like Kiyomi had. If she wasn't down there, sparks were going to fly.

* * *

Emiko ran down to the gates, eager to meet with Ryou, all her earlier pain forgotten. He was there like he promised, and the two set off. They stopped by various shops to poke around before moving on. Not too long after, they stopped by their favourite coffee shop. Emiko ordered strawberry cheesecake while Ryou ordered cinnamon buns. They chatted idly about things until talk turned to their relationship. Ryou wanted her to come to his house and meet his father. Emiko was surprised, because from the little Ryou talked about him, Emiko learned that his father was always off travelling, often leaving his son alone. She smiled shyly when he reached over and took her hands in his.

"I'd really like it if you could come," he said, smiling sweetly at her, his brown eyes glimmering in the light.

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. "Of course I will. I can't say no to that face. Do you really want me to come home and meet your dad?"

Ryou nodded. "You are. You understand me better than anyone I've ever met. You are incredibly precious to me and I thank the gods every day that we met."

Emiko couldn't help but blush at his words. "I feel the same, Ryou."

She briefly thought about why they had clicked so well. Both of them had been left alone in their youth by their parents, except Emiko had both of hers, while Ryou as far as she knew, only had his father. She didn't dare ask about his mother as the one time she brought it up, Ryou had looked quite sad and she never spoke of it again.

"Emiko?" Ryou's soft voice drew her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him to see him looking rather nervous as he stared at their hands. "What's wrong, Ryou?"

"Have you ever considered...taking our relationship further?" he said, his pale skin starting to darken with a blush.

Emiko tilted her head to the side. "Further? What do you mean?"

Ryou went even redder, dying a bit inside as he struggled to think of what to say.

Emiko started to get concerned when Ryou went even redder and she wondered what was wrong. "Ryou? Are you okay? Do you want some water?"

Ryou quickly shook his head. "No I'm fine. Come over here please."

She did as he asked and slid into the seat next to him. He began whispering in her ear and she went red as she finally figured out what he meant. " _Oh_."

Ryou started backtracking. "I mean only if you want to. I won't force you into anything you aren't ready for- He started to ramble a bit.

Emiko smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek, effectively cutting him off. "We may."

Ryou smiled and was about to say more when he caught sight of the time. He sighed rather unhappily. "I hate to do this but I have to go. I have a class."

Emiko looked at the time herself and nodded. "I may as well go home too. Sakura should be home by now." She didn't like the idea of her sister being alone too long, not after the threats Emiko had received. She kissed Ryou goodbye as they went their separate ways.

She had only been walking a few minutes when she felt water land on her cheek. She looked up as more raindrops splattered around her. She groaned, knowing she was going to be soaked through by the time she got home. Almost like the sky heard her thoughts, a torrent of rain started falling, soaking her within seconds.

"Oh come on!" She yelled up at the sky, earning strange looks from passersby. She didn't care, she just held her bag above her head and started running. She could feel her make-up starting to wash away, so she kept her head down and doubled her pace until she managed to reach her home. She sighed in relief as she shut the door behind her.

She didn't see Sakura in the kitchen, so she quietly made her way upstairs and peered into her sister's room. Sakura was already hard at work on her homework and didn't seem to notice Emiko had come home.

She made her way to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. Once she was warmed up and dried, Emiko pulled out her waterproof make-up and began applying it, cursing herself for not thinking of using it earlier. Once she was satisfied any bruises were covered, she went to her room and dressed in warm pajamas before she started her work on her homework.

But her mind drifted to her boyfriend and she was lost in pleasant daydreams. She pondered if perhaps they'd be the high school sweethearts that ended up getting married in later years. A small flicker of doubt entered her mind at the thought but as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

She got about halfway through her Politics homework when she suddenly remembered she was supposed to have been in detention with Ootori that afternoon. She let out a wail as her head hit her desk. "Ootori is going to murder me tomorrow!"

Sakura looked up at the shout coming from her sister's room, but shook her head and went back to work. She was quite used to her sister's random outbursts and learned not to question it. It was easier that way.


	4. Chapter 4

 

While Emiko was enjoying her boyfriend’s company, Kiyomi made her way to Mr. Ootori’s office, dreading what awaited her. Knocking once at the door, she waited for a response. Hearing nothing, she knocked again, a little louder.

"Ootori-sensei?” she called, her hand on the door knob. ”Ootori-sensei? You asked to see me?” Nothing. Steeling herself, she turned the knob. ”Excuse me.”

The office was pin-neat, as usual, but completely empty. She huffed, turning and leaving the room, heading up to the staffroom on the next floor. As much as she didn’t want to look like a first year that had broken some silly rule, it had to be done so it would look like she’d at least _tried_ to find him. Taking a deep breath, she raised a hand to knock on the door. Instead of her knuckles rapping against wood, she hit someone (a male, she thanked inwardly - she did NOT want it to get around that she’d smacked a teacher’s boob) smack in the chest. A big jolt of electricity sparked from her fingers and she recoiled. That sucker had hurt.

“I’m sorry,” she managed, rubbing her hand. “I didn’t expect the door to open.”

“It’s all right,” a very sexy voice said. Kiyomi stopped and looked up to see the most gorgeous teacher staring down at her, amused. Were teachers _supposed_ to look like runway models? “I assume there was a reason you were knocking in the first place?” he asked when she said nothing.

“Oh, yes. I had a detention with Ootori-sensei after school and he wasn’t in his office, so I thought he might be here. Is he inside?” she asked, wanting to kick herself for acting like such a boob.

“Ootori?” the teacher repeated, pushing a wild blonde bang out of his eyes. “He’s gone home.”

“Oh, terrific,” she muttered, bowing. “Thank you, and sorry.” She turned to go back to her locker when he held an arm out to stop her.

“Listen, if you give me a hand setting up for one of the after-school clubs, I’ll tell Ootori you served your detention with me.” He ran a hand through his wild, tri-coloured hair, looking a tad sheepish. “If you wouldn’t mind. I still don’t know where everything is in this place.”

“Really?” she said, a smile appearing. “Sure! What do you need me to do?”

He crooked his finger and disappeared into the staffroom, Kiyomi trailing behind and getting a few odd looks from the faculty inside. She followed him to his desk where he rummaged through the huge stack of papers sitting there and eventually fished out what he was looking for.

“Bring this down to the supply shop,” he instructed, handing over the page, “And tell them it’s for Tenno. Then bring the supplies to the English classroom and help me set up.”

“Okay!” she replied, smiling and making her way out of the staffroom, leaving a bemused man in her dust. Making her way down to the supply store, she rapped once on the counter, watching bemused as Jounouchi of popped up in front of her.

_Oh yeah, I forgot he was in the supply shop today._

“Kiyo! I thought you went home,” he said confusedly. She grinned and poked him in the nose.

“No, I’m doing detention. Could you get me all the things on this?” She slid the piece of paper across the counter, tapping her finger on it. “The sooner I’m back, the sooner I can leave.”

“Okay, okay, gimme a minute,” Jou muttered, digging around and dumping various supplies in the box. “Who’s this junk for?”

“Tenno-sensei,” she reported, running a hand through her hair. “One of the newbies.”

“Poor guy's got Anzu panting after him,” her boyfriend grumbled, dumping a box on the counter. “This is everything he asked for, anyway.”

“That was a personal best for you,” she teased, picking up the box and testing its weight. It was heavy, but not unmanageable. Jounouchi watched her.

“You sure you can handle that?” he asked. She winked.

“I’ll be fine, don’t stress,” she called over her shoulder as she strode away. “I’ll see you later Jou!”

* * *

 

Okay, so _maybe_ the box was a little heavier then she thought. No big deal. She groaned as her third attempt to open the door failed. She normally could have put the box down but the bottom of it hadn't been sealed with tape. If she did put it down, she wouldn't be able to pick it up again without the contents falling out and making a huge mess.

_I really think that whoever is up there hates me_...Kiyomi mused, leaning her head against the door.

“Having trouble?” Tenno-sensei’s amused voice said from behind her. She jumped - really _jumped._ Which wasn’t the best idea considering the circumstances. The box slipped from her fingers to fly up. She could see the bottom of the box starting to open oh-so-slowly. She moved forward, her hands flying up to close and catch it before there was a huge mess and another detention out of it. A strong, lean pair of tanned hands joined hers, helping her to catch and hold the weight. Both bodies were jerked forward, the box the only barrier between them. Kiyomi blinked, a little shell-shocked into Tenno-sensei’s eyes. Her mind was blank. _His eyes….they’re so pretty._

“You scared me,” was the best she could come up with. Oh, if she could kick herself...

“I apologise,” he said, sounding genuine as his fingers gently eased under hers. The gentle brushing of skin made her shiver and she moved back a little. “Are you all right?”

“Y-Yeah,” she whispered, removing her hands slowly. “Still coming down from the adrenaline, I think.”

“All right,” he said, easing the box out of her hands entirely. “Could you get the door then? The students will be here soon.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” She opened the door and stood to one side, allowing him to pass before she slipped inside herself. Tenno-sensei was already unpacking the box, and it took her a few seconds to realise he was talking to her.

“Sorry, what?” she asked, her cheeks turning pink. She was such a spaz.

“Could you sort those into bundles and put one on each desk?” he repeated, really _looking_ at her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine!” she squeaked, making for the supplies and beginning to sort them. Gradually, she became absorbed in her task and a comfortable silence fell in the room. Both occupants were startled when the first few students arrived, and Kiyomi checked her watch.

“I’m done, Tenno-sensei,” she said quietly, standing by the desk. “Do you need anything else?”

He glanced at her from underneath his lashes, but shook his head.

“No, that’s everything. You can go now, Tsukino-san,” he said, waving a hand. Bowing, she turned and left the room, her thoughts elsewhere.

It was only later when she was watching a movie with Jounouchi that she realised she hadn’t told him her name.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s just not fair,” Emiko grumbled as they sat at their desks after lunch.

“Don’t go there,” Kiyomi warned, leaning back in her chair. “I am not able for your whining today.”

“What do I have next?”

“What am I, your PA? Get out your timetable and check.”

“Someone’s grumpy.”

“Someone’s lazy,” Kiyomi retorted, glancing at her own schedule. “But for your information, we have World History next.”

“Oh great,” Emiko huffed, flopping onto her desk. “Dartz-sensei,” she sighed, rubbing her temples. “As if my day wasn’t bad enough.”

“Oh, come on, Em,” Kiyomi chided as the teacher entered the room. “You’ve been acting weird since Wednesday. Did something happen?”

“Just drop it,” she mumbled, hiding her face in the crook of her arms. Kiyomi eyed her friend worriedly.

“Good afternoon, class,” Dartz-sensei said pleasantly after taking attendance. “I assume that you looked over the material I set for you on Monday, so to make sure that the knowledge has indeed sunk in, you are having a test. Books away, please. Tsukino-san, please pass out the sheets.”

Kiyomi got up with a small sigh and went to do as she was asked, taking a thick sheaf of papers and handing them out to her classmates. She put the last sheet down on Emiko’s desk and tapped it once with her finger.

“You okay?” she asked quietly, taking her seat. Emiko nodded, a faint flush staining her cheeks.

“Fine. Just peachy,” she whispered.

“You sure? You look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?” she whispered back.

“I’m fine! ” Emiko hissed.

“Is there a problem, ladies?” Both girls jumped as Dartz appeared behind them.

“No sensei, sorry,” Kiyomi said, red-faced.

“No sir,” Emiko echoed, refusing to look at him. Her head was still pounding and her stomach twisted.

“I see,” he said smoothly. “Continue with the test, if you please.” The girls nodded and Kiyomi started filling out her test.

Emiko tried to do the same but her headache was starting to get worse and her vision was beginning to swim. What was _wrong_ with her? A ball of paper landed on her desk. She sneaked a glance up at Dartz to see he was busy at his desk before opening the ball and finding a note from Kiyomi.  _Finish the test and I’ll take you to the nurse._ She crumpled the paper and stuffed it out of sight. She gave a small nod before looking back at her paper.

Kiyomi nodded back and turned to her test again.

Emiko stared at the first question but the answer eluded her. The pain in her head grew white-hot, and she pitched forward onto her desk, her head cracking against the surface quite loudly.

“Emiko!” Kiyomi gasped, moving out of her seat. “Em, what’s wrong?”

“What on earth is going on?” She glanced up. Dartz was standing in front of them, and he looked more then a little pissed.

“I think she has a fever, sir, she hasn’t been feeling well today,” she gabbled, pulling her friend up to a sitting position. “Can I take her to the nurse, please?”

“Very well,” he agreed, picking up the unfinished tests as the two girls stood. “You will complete this at a later date. I’ll write you both a pass.”

“Thank you,” Kiyomi said gratefully as he wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to her. “Come on Em, let’s go,” she murmured, closing the door to the classroom behind them. _Please let_ _Kujaku-sensei_ _be in today..._

Kujaku-sensei wasn’t on duty but the assistant nurse was, and she sprung into action, sitting Emiko on the bed and asking her what had happened.

“My head feels like it’s about to split open,” Emiko moaned.

“She hit her head - she fainted in class,” Kiyomi reported as the nurse took her temperature. “She was really red too.”

“I’ll call her parents, and she can rest in the sickbay until she can go home,” the nurse said, taking off Emiko’s shoes and putting her into one of the beds.

“No. My parents won’t answer the phone,” she sighed. “They’re out of town.”

The two women looked at each other. “I can call my mother,” Kiyomi volunteered. “She’s a stay-at-home, she won’t mind.”

“If you would, Tsukino-san,” the nurse said briskly, putting a cold compress onto Emiko’s forehead and drawing the curtains around the bed. “You should rest now, Fujioka-san.”

“I’ll be back in a minute, Em,” her friend called, and the door slid shut behind her.

* * *

 

Kiyomi shut her phone with a snap. At least that was taken care of, but now she had another problem. She’d left the classroom so fast she’d forgotten to bring their things with them. She could either wait until class was over, or go in now. But if she left it, her mother would have come and gone and she’d have to lug it home after tennis club. She groaned.

Pressing a hand to her forehead, she retraced her steps back to the classroom, slipping in through the door near her desk instead of the door near the top of the room. Dartz-sensei spotted her, but thankfully didn’t say anything, choosing instead to continue the lesson. Packing the two bags swiftly, she slipped out of the classroom, attempting to keep a grip on Emiko’s lunch box as she made her way through the halls. She was way too focused on her task that she smacked straight into someone and landed with a thump on her backside.

“Ouch,” she groaned, rubbing her hip before looking up. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” a deep voice chuckled. She glanced up to see Tenno-sensei staring down at her, a smirk on his face. “Are you all right?”

She was staring like some kind of spaz. “Oh, uh, yes sir,” she babbled, standing and brushing her skirt with frantic hands. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I noticed.” Was he _laughing_ at her? Oh dear god. And of _course_ , she was starting to go red. This day was just getting better and better. “You dropped this.” He held out the cause of the accident, that stupid lunch box, and she took it from him with shaking hands. She was way too embarrassed to notice that their fingers brushed. A zing shot up her arm, and she jumped. He looked slightly shocked as well.

“Must be static,” she babbled nervously. “I generate the stuff - mama calls me sparky-” and why the **HELL** wasn’t she shutting up? “-but you really didn’t need to know that...Um, I’m late for some...thing. Sorry sir.” She bowed and darted away, her face bright red.

“The things I do,” she muttered as she ran. “I need a slap in the face after that...”

She arrived at the nurse’s office, throwing the door open a little louder then she had intended and scaring the bejeezus out of the room’s occupants. Her mother was already there.

“Sorry, I got delayed,” she muttered at her mother’s disapproving look. “I got her things. Here.”

Emiko sat up as she heard her friend. “I’m all right now. I’m still going to do the detention.”

“Oh no you don’t, young lady,” Hikari said firmly. “You are going home and you are resting. No buts.”

“But-”

“She’s got a detention, mum,” Kiyomi piped up. “With Ootori-sensei.”

“I’ll have a word with that teacher,” Hikari replied, fixing a steely gaze on Emiko. “Get to the car. _Now_.”

“Just do what she says, Em,” her daughter shrugged. “It’s easier on everyone.”

Emiko sighed and nodded. She got up and slipped on her shoes, smoothing down her skirt. After helping Emiko down to the car, Kiyomi waited with her until her mother appeared, a grim look of satisfaction on her face.

“Uh, mama? What happened?” she asked warily. Emiko glanced over from the car seat.

"The secretary agreed to postpone Emiko’s detention to another day,” she said, a grin on her face. ”She said when you come back will do, dear, as Ootori-sensei is out sick himself.”

“Uh, thanks?” Emiko said in confusion, her fingers tightening around her bag as Hikari got into the car.

“I’ll see you when you come home,” she said to Kiyomi, blowing her a kiss. “See you then, dear.”

“Bye, mama.” Kiyomi waved as the car pulled out and left the school grounds, swearing as she realised she had PE next.

“I should’ve played sick too,” she wailed, heading towards the locker room.


	6. Chapter 6

Emiko sighed as she lay on the couch in her living room on Friday, her sister running around the yard kicking a soccer ball. She jolted when her phone vibrated on her knee and picked it up to see a text from her parents.

_We’ll be away longer then planned. Keep an eye on Sakura and get to bed early._

Emiko scoffed and tossed the phone down. Of course they wouldn’t be home again. She wasn’t surprised. She turned her attention to the window and watched her sister run around without a care in the world before glancing back at her phone and sighing. She jumped when Sakura let out a scream. Pulling on a pair of shoes, she darted outside to her sister to see Dartz-sensei on the other side of the fence. He was lying on the ground, a soccer ball near his head.

“Oh my God! Sakura, what happened?!”

“It was an accident!” her sister wailed. “I kicked the ball too hard and it went too far and I think I killed that guy! I’m too young to go to jail!”

Emiko hopped over the fence before running over to Dartz’s side. His eyes were closed and he looked like he had been knocked out. She winced when she saw his head had hit the driveway and looked at her sister.

“Sakura, go get my phone - we might need to call an ambulance.” She turned her attention back to the unconcious and leaned over him. _Please don’t be dead._ She pressed her fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. She felt a jolt of static run up her arm, but she sighed in relief when she felt a strong, steady pulse against her fingertips.

“Oh, my head,” he groaned, a hand fluttering up to press against his forehead. Bleary amber eyes slowly opened. “What in the name of God happened?”

“Oh thank God,” Emiko breathed, turning and shouting over her shoulder, “He’s okay, Sakura - he’s not dead!”

He winced, pushing himself into a sitting position. “No, but your shouting would do the job.”

She flushed. “I’m sorry - my sister kicked her ball too hard and it hit you in the head. She’s calling an ambulance, just in case,” she said.

“I’m fine, believe me,” he groaned, standing slowly. “I’ve had concussions before - I don’t have one now.”

She rested a hand gingerly on his arm to steady him. “But sir, you hit your head pretty hard-”

He brushed her off impatiently. “I’m _fine_ , Fujioka-san. Go and take care of your sister, she seems to be very upset. Good afternoon.” Pushing away from her, he retreated into the safety of his house and the door shut with a sharp click behind him.

Emiko rolled her eyes as she hopped the fence again and went to her sister, pulling her into a hug.

“He’s not dead?” she asked, scrubbing at her eyes.

“No sweetie, he’s not. He’s just very grumpy right now. What you did was an accident.” Emiko pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at her sister’s eyes before wiping her nose. “There, now. Why don’t we go inside and do some baking - does that sound good?”

“Okay!” she chirped.

Emiko laughed and sent her sister on ahead as she cast one last glance at Dartz’s home before she followed her sister in. She had other things to worry about now. Like how she was going to tell her sister that their parents wouldn’t be home again.

* * *

 

“Kiyo, are you okay?” Jounouchi asked, sitting up on the bed, his homework forgotten. “You’ve been really distracted tonight.”

“I’m fine,” she sighed, biting her thumb as she closed her textbook. “I’ve been feeling a bit weird, that’s all.”

“Do you want me to-”

“No!” _Okay, maybe that was a bit too loud,_ she thought with a grimace as her boyfriend huffed, looking hurt. “No, I just...can you stay for a while? Please?” she crossed the room and sat on the bed, burrowing her way into his arms. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m just worried about you,” Jounouchi said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Sorry,” she sighed, twining her fingers with his. Silence fell for a few moments, the ticking of the clock and the puff of Jounouchi’s breath in her ear the only sounds in the room. Kiyomi fidgeted.

“Jou?” she asked slowly.

“Mn?”

“D’you ever wonder if all that stuff about soulmates is true?”

He sighed. ” _Seriously_? Kiyo, what’s with you today?” She angled her neck upwards, locking pleading green eyes on his.

“Please, Jou. Indulge me,” she begged. His eyes shut and he sighed, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers.

“I don’t really know,” he said eventually. “Two people who are perfect for each other in every way - it sounds nice.” His eyes opened and he lifted his head. “And the chances of it are pretty slim, as you know.”

“I know, I know,” she groaned, feeling worn out. “I just wanted to ask.”

Jounouchi’s brow quirked. “And you didn’t ask your ma?”

Kiyomi eyeballed him. “Are you _serious_? She’d be lining men up at the door before I could open my mouth.”

Her boyfriend sniggered. “That’s a good point.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” she huffed, turning her head away. Gentle fingers caught hold of her chin and tilted her face back up.

“It means less work for you,” he pointed out, grinning when she turned pink and he leaned down to kiss her. Kiyomi met his lips eagerly, drowning herself in something normal and _right_.

* * *

 

“I’ll pick you up after school and we’ll go get ice cream, okay?” Emiko said as she hugged her sister goodbye outside the gates to the elementary school. Sakura didn’t answer, just sighed sadly and trudged off to the building. Emiko watched her go, a frown on her face, before she started heading towards her own school. It just wasn’t fair that their parents were always gone. They had enough money for food and whatnot, and they always brought home presents, but Emiko knew her sister needed more than that. She tried her best but she just couldn’t play sister and mother at the same time. There was only so much she could do.

“Morning Em,” a tired voice came from behind her. Emiko looked behind her and paused so Kiyomi could catch up.

“Rough night?”

“Yeah,” she yawned. “I couldn’t get my brain to shut up. Are you feeling better?”

“Much. I just needed a good rest and some medicine.”

“Good. How’s Sakura holding up?”

“She’s okay.” She snorted. “You know what she did yesterday?”

“Did she go at your old chemistry set again?”

“Funny. She was outside playing and she ended up kicking her football across the yard and it hit Dartz-sensei in the head.”

“Tell me you’re joking,” Kiyomi sighed, rubbing her face.

“Afraid not. He was unconcious for a couple of minutes. Sakura was freaking out - thought she’d killed him. He was okay though; insisted that he was fine and just went inside his house. Now if only I could get Sakura to aim a soccer ball at Anzu,” Emiko snickered.

“Em, you are a terrible example,” Kiyomi giggled. “Poor Sakura.”

“I am not a bad example! I’m her only example.”

“Yeah, and you’re a bad one.”

“Shut up! l’ve got English first thing followed by art. Then lunch and P.E. I have detention to fill and I have to make up that test after my fainting fit.” She sighed. “Not my day. I bet he’s going to put my ass back in detention for yesterday.”

“You’re doing it tomorrow afternoon,” Kiyomi said dully. “And Ootori didn’t do my detention last week.”

“Thank God! Wait. He didn't show? Why?”

“He was sick,” she shrugged. “One of the other teachers covered for me though, so I’m technically done. You are on your own.”

“Oh come on, that's not fair!”

“Not my problem, Em.” Kiyomi wandered through the main gates. “I’m heading to the classroom. See you later.”

Emiko sighed as she idled by her locker. If Ootori was still missing then who was going to do her detention? Maybe she might have luck finding him in the staff room. It was still fairly early, so he might be there - if he was in. So she hoisted her bag up further onto her shoulder and strode off to the staff room with a determined air about her. Once there, she rapped smartly on the door and waited for an answer. To her relief, it wasn’t Yamanaka-sensei.

“Good morning, Kujaku-sensei," she greeted the blonde-haired woman. "Is Ootori-sensei in today? I’m supposed to be serving a detention with him today since I wasn’t able to yesterday.”

“Oh I’m sorry, he’s still sick, the poor man. But if you’d like, you can serve your detention with me. I could use some help in the infirmary,” she said smiling gently.

“I’d be happy to help, Kujaku-sensei. I’ll see you after school.” Emiko bowed before hurrying off to class.

* * *

Classical Lit. had seen better classes, Kiyomi mused, leaning her cheek against the cool surface of the window glass. Her brain felt like cotton wool, and the basics had escaped her. English and Modern Lit. had been no better. She’d gotten a few looks from her teachers that got progressively more baffled as she’d given exceptionally lame answers to simple questions. Maybe she was coming down with Emiko’s bug. It figured.

“Are you okay Kiyo-chan?” Yuugi asked. She cracked open one eye lazily. She hadn’t heard him come in.

“Just sleepy, that’s all,” she mumbled, straighening and rubbing her eyes. “Is break over?”

“No, not for a few minutes,” he said sheepishly. “We were looking for you, but your phone’s turned off.”

“Yeah, sorry,” she yawned. It was probably a good thing she wasn’t that hungry. She caught Yuugi staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing!” he said a little too quickly. Leaning her chin on her hand, she eyeballed him. “Well, actually-” _o_ _h there we go_ “Jounouchi said that you were talking about something weird last night,” the small boy said sheepishly. She sighed, shutting her eyes.

“Of course he did,” she muttered, her eyes opening again. “And he told you because I’d spill my guts to you, 'cause you look all cute and innocent.”

His slight blush was answer enough.

“I just felt a bit weird last night and asked Jou about his opinion,” she said in a bored tone. “No big mystery. He asks me weird stuff all the time and _I_ never go to you about it.”

“He’s worried, Kiyomi,” the smaller boy said gently. “You’re really pale and you look exhausted.”

“I had some weird dreams, okay?” she groaned. “Nothing too bad. I’m fine, I swear.”

“Kiyomi.” Shit, he looked serious now. “I’m saying this as your friend - you’re a bad liar.”

“What?”

“Well, only to me,” he amended. “We’ve been friends for years. But I can tell when something’s bothering you. Why can’t you just tell me? Or talk to Keiko-san if you want an unbiased opinion - you know she’s nice.”

“I..” she was stunned. Distantly, she realised he was right - _he_ did know her too long and knew all the little signs. “Oh, fine,” she groaned. “I’ll go on tomorrow, okay?”

“You’re going after clean-up,” he said happily. Kiyomi froze and slowly turned to glare at him.

“Come again?” she said icily. He shrugged, grinning.

“I booked you an appointment already,” he explained, moving onto the next window. “I kind of wondered if there actually was something bothering you, but it was a fifty-fifty guess.”

“You little - you _tricked_ me!” she snapped as the other students filed in.

“I told you,” he said innocently. “I know you way too well.”

Taking out her own notebook, she slapped it onto the desk as the teacher came in.

_Little bastard._

* * *

_Double little bastard._ She groaned. He really did know her too well. Well enough to know that if she didn’t turn up, she’d have to deal with an over-protective and paranoid Jounouchi - which in turn, would set off the others. _He’ll rule the world one day and no-one will figure out how to stop him in time._

Sighing, she rapped smartly at the counsellor’s door. A muffled “Come in,” floated through the wood and she pushed open the door. The secretary looked her up and down.

“Yes?” she asked.

“I’ve an appointment with Keiko-san,” she mumbled as the secretary started scrolling through the appointments on her computer screen. “Tsukino, Kiyomi.”

“She’s already in there waiting for you.”

“Okay, thanks.” Moving through the tiny waiting area, she knocked once on the main office door and opened it, going through to the next room.

“Ah, Kiyomi-chan, how nice to see you,” Keiko’s soft voice greeted her. “Close the door, please, and take a seat.”

With a sinking heart, the door shut with a click and Kiyomi sunk into the chair opposite the guidance counsellor who leaned forward, her pale eyes bright behind her glasses.

“Now, Kiyomi-chan,” she said soothingly. “What seems to be the problem?”


	7. Chapter 7

_“Where do I start?” Kiyomi muttered, leaning back in her chair and playing with a lock of her hair._

_“The beginning usually helps, Kiyomi-chan,” Keiko responded pleasantly, folding her hands in her lap. Kiyomi flushed pink, her mind sifting through a few of her worries before she settled on the most prominent._

_“Keiko-san, is it possible that soul mates exist?”_

_Keiko stilled, fixing a curiously blank gaze on her student._

_“Why do you ask, Kiyomi-chan?” she asked eventually, leaning forward._

* * *

“Where’s Kiyomi?” Jounouchi asked, taking a bite out of his riceball. “She should’ve shown up by now.”

“Talking to Keiko-san,” Yuugi supplied from his perch, hands on his water bottle.

“Ah,” Jounouchi nodded. “Thanks Yuugi.”

"Yuugi, what did you do?” Emiko asked as she eyed her friend. “We all know Kiyomi isn’t one to talk to Keiko-san.”

“Nothing you should worry about,” Jounouchi said idly, waving a hand. “If she wants to tell us, she will.”

She shrugged and smiled as she sat down next to Ryou and pulled out her lunch, pausing when she noticed everyone staring at her like she grew a second head.

“What? Is there something on my face?” She blinked at them. “You’re starting to creep me out.” She shrugged them off and finished her lunch, kissing Ryou goodbye before heading off to the rest of her lessons.

* * *

 

_“No reason.” Kiyomi squirmed in her chair. “It just kind of came to me the other night, and I got curious.”_

_“I see.” Keiko stared at the girl opposite for a few moments before standing in one fluid motion and standing by the window. “To be honest, I full-heartedly believe so.”_

_“What?” her tone was disbelieving. Keiko turned slightly and smiled at her student._

_“I’ve been lucky enough to find my soul mate, Kiyomi-chan,” she explained. “I always knew who it was. It was just a matter of waiting for him.”_

_“Oh.” She was chewing her lip again, Keiko noted absently. “But...I mean...is it possible that soul mates are just an idea? Something dreamt up by people to convince themselves that they are meant for one person that they haven't found yet?”_

_“Yes, of course,” the counsellor agreed easily. “I believe that, in those cases, those people wish to fill a void inside themselves.” Ouch. “But why are you so curious, Kiyomi-chan? You’re a little young to be thinking about a soul mate, surely.”_

_“Yes, of course,” said girl muttered, scarlet in the face. “I just...”_

_A slender brow rose._

_“Yes?”_

* * *

Emiko sighed in contentment as she slowly moved about the infirmary, putting supplies away and sweeping the floor. It wasn’t a bad deal really, Ootori most likely would have made her stare straight at a wall until her detention was over. At least Kujaku-sensei was kind and let her move around to help out. But her mind was elsewhere as she thought about what Ryou talked to her just the other day. It was a huge step, and while she loved Ryou dearly, she wondered if she was ready for such a thing. She had always promised she would only give herself so fully if it was one she loved and the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. But how could she be sure? Was Ryou the one meant for her? Emiko fully believed in the idea that everyone had someone that completed them, but how did one know? She looked over at Kujaku-sensei, who had a very happy marriage and seemed to be completely in love.

Speaking of, said teacher was off on the other side of the infirmary changing out the sheets on the beds. Emiko chewed her lip, wondering if she could approach her with what was going on in her head. She took a deep breath and approached. ”Kujaku-sensei? May I speak to you a moment?”

The teacher put down the sheets she had in her hands and turned to face Emiko with a kind smile. “Yes you may, Emiko-chan. What’s troubling you?”

Emiko sighed as she thought about how to phrase this. “How do you know when you're truly in love? That the person you're with is the one meant to complete you?”

She blinked before her cornflower-blue eyes softened and a gentle smile appeared in her face. “Well, of course I do. I've found mine and we are just....complete with each other." She blushed gently. "We were very young when we first met. We were just children at the time, but soon we became inseparable. I suppose as time wore on, our feelings changed to love. Whenever I was with him, my heart would dance with joy, my skin would tingle whenever we touched and he would always seem to be the only one in the room. I felt safe and loved. And I still do, to this day. I believe everyone has a different way of feeling around their soul mate but one thing remains the same. It’s how you feel in your heart,” she finished, placing a hand over her heart. “Why do you ask?”

“I... Was just wondering. Thank you for telling me, Kujaku-sensei. You are truly very lucky.”

She smiled. “Indeed I am. And one day, you may find your own soul mate, though you may not know it’s them right away. Sometimes, it just takes a little time. Now, finish sweeping up the floor and then you can go home. I appreciate all the help you’ve given me today.”

“Yes, Kujaku-sensei and thank you.” Emiko smiled and bowed before she went to finish sweeping. She felt much better after talking to Cyndia. Maybe she was right. Maybe all it took was just a little bit of time. Still, she thought she should talk to Hikari-san about this as well. She was the closest thing she had to a mother figure in her life and Sakura wouldn’t object going over either.

Once she was finished and on her way out the door, she pulled out her phone to text Kiyomi.

She slipped on her shoes and then went on her way to pick up her sister from school. Hopefully they would avoid any run in with Dartz-sensei along the way. She didn’t know his mood after the accident with the ball and the medics. No doubt he was angry about it and she didn’t need her sister upset even more.

* * *

 

 _“I’m starting to wonder if I’ll find someone like that,” Kiyomi explained quietly. “I mean, I’m going out with someone and it’s great, don’t get me wrong, and for a while, I thought that we were supposed to...but while he understands me, he doesn’t_ **_get_ ** _me.” She snorted, burying her face in her hands. “Does that even make sense?”_

 _“Yes, don’t worry,” K_ _eiko_ _soothed, returning to her student and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “But maybe if you tell me what brought this on, I can help you figure it out. It could just be stress, hormones and the need for a good night’s sleep.”_

_“Oh god, I hope so,” Kiyomi whimpered. “I really, really do.”_

* * *

 

Kiyomi flopped on her bed, feeling worn out and guilty. Her phone buzzed. Reaching over with a groan, she flipped it open and groaned.

_Hey! Can Sakura and I stop by your house today? I need to talk to your ma about something._

Tapping out a clipped response in the negative, she pressed send as someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” she muttered, her face half immersed in her comforter. A soft weight sinking the mattress down signalled the one the one thing she really didn’t want. A concerned mother.

“Kiyo, what’s wrong?” her mother asked worriedly, running a hand over her daughter’s back. “Did something happen at school?”

“No.”

“Did you have a fight with Jou-kun?”

“No.”

“Do you feel sick?”

“No.” She crossed her fingers under the comforter.

“What’s wrong, honey? You’ve never kept secrets from me before. Don’t you trust me any more?” Oh god, she’d gone right for her weak spot. Her mother was _devious_. Sighing, she sat up, hanging onto the comforter like a teddy bear.

“Don’t be stupid, ’course I do,” she muttered, hugging the knit fabric close. “I’m just tired today.”

“Mmm,” Hikari muttered, pressing a hand to her forehead. “You’re a little warm, but not feverish.”

“I’m not sick, mama,” her daughter protested feebly.

“You’re not well, young lady,” she said firmly, standing. “Get changed into your pjs and hop into bed. Some rest, warm food and NyQuil will do you the world of good. Maybe you should take tomorrow off school as well...”

A tiny spark of panic fluttered in Kiyomi’s stomach.

“No, mama! I _have_ to go to school!” she protested. Her cheeks turned pink and she dropped her gaze. “I’ll be fine by the morning, I promise.” She didn’t look pleased but eventually, Hikari nodded.

“All right. Get into bed and I’ll bring you up something nice.”

Kiyomi let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Thanks, mama.”

* * *

 

Once upon a time, Keiko wouldn’t have considered herself to be a very lucky person. When she’d been growing up, there were mornings when she’d been used as a punching bag, days where she’d resorted to stealing scraps to feed herself, and nights she’d spent on the street. Now though, she mused as she patted her long hair dry with a towel and snacked on a platter of dainty finger foods, watching her husband work, she realised just how _lucky_ she was. She had clean clothes, good food, a home of her own, a husband who loved her, and a job she adored.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, an amused note in his voice as he glanced over. She smiled, padded over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“A number of things,” she said lightly, kissing his cheek. “Work. Things like that.”

“I’m surprised you wanted to be a counsellor,” Seto replied, fingers darting over the keys. “Volunteering to listen to teenagers whining is just insanity.”

“It was either that or be a trophy wife,” she teased, “Give me teenagers any day.”

“What did today’s batch say?” he asked, rolling his eyes. “More tears and pimples?” Keiko pushed away and swatted at him playfully before perching on the edge of his desk.

“Only the first few,” she grinned, wrapping a lock of her ivory hair around her finger. “One of them did intrigue me, though.”

“Oh? Something even more exciting than puberty?”

“Seto, I’m serious,” she insisted. “She was asking me about soul mates.”

Now _that_ caught his attention. His fingers stilled, his eyes locking onto hers.

“Soul mates?” he repeated carefully. “Now why would a teenage girl ask you _that_?”

“She was asking me if soul mates existed,” Keiko said, a tad smug that she had his attention now. “She said, and I quote 'while he understands me, he doesn't  _get_ me'.” Her eyes glittered with excitement. “Seto, I think we’ve _found_ one.”

“At last,” Seto muttered, linking his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands. “But which one?”

“That’s not our job,” Keiko said soothingly, putting her hands on his cheeks and tilting his face up. “We’ve _found_ one, which means the other one is close too. The others need to know, Seto. Immediately.”

Cobalt-blue eyes shone as he leaned up and kissed her quickly before pulling away, whipping out his phone. “You might want to get dressed,” he called over his shoulder. “I expect we’ll have company tonight.”


	8. Chapter 8

Emiko sighed as she finished typing out a response to Kiyomi, before letting her phone drop on the desk next to her. Oh well. Maybe she could talk to her tomorrow. She had stayed behind after school in the library to catch up on some assignments she missed while she had been sick. She was typing up a report when her mind wandered to the night she was attacked. Just what were Millennium Items and why were they so important? Why did those goons seem to think she had any knowledge of them?

She looked around and didn’t see anyone else in the library before she looked back at her computer screen. She bit her lip before she pulled up the web browser and typed in Millennium Items in the search engine. Not very many links showed up, but she clicked on the first one, only to be greeted by the words ACCESS DENIED. She blinked in surprise before clicking back and tried the other links. Each time she did, ACCESS DENIED popped up onto her screen. She assumed it was because she was on the school computers, knowing that the system had blocks on certain sites. She clicked out of the browser and finished up her report and printed it out, taking her leave soon after.

Had Emiko been paying more attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed Dartz behind one of the bookshelves and he had seen what she had been up to. Dartz watched her go, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He wasn’t sure why she was searching for such information, but he intended to keep a closer eye on her in case she turned out to be working for the other side. Perhaps living next door did have some use, though he’d anything he needed to to keep Chris safe and continue his search. But perhaps he’d pass this along to Seto, though he was sure the man already knew since the school was funded by him and used KaibaCorp Tech. So he’d keep an eye on the girl for now and continue his search. The one he was searching for was near, he could feel it, he just couldn’t figure out who she was.

* * *

 

Emiko made it home without incident and after giving her sister a snack and making sure she got started on her homework, Emiko disappeared up into her room and locked the door. She grabbed her laptop and sat on the bed and pulled up her favourite search engine and once more searched for Millennium Items. Once more the same links popped up and like before, ACCESS DENIED flashed across her screen. She huffed in annoyance, wondering why it was blocked. She reached over for her phone, intent on calling Kiyomi. She paused, her fingers just brushing her phone as she recalled the threats made towards her and Sakura. She slowly withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap. No, it wouldn’t do to put Sakura or Kiyomi in danger. If they wanted her to keep her mouth shut, she’d keep it shut. Emiko would never admit it out loud, but she was scared. She didn’t know what was going on and that frightened her beyond belief. Perhaps it was best to simply forget about it. Out of sight and out of mind. Maybe she should start on her homework for English before she had to get the dinner ready.

She stretched as she sat up, and a noise outside the window caught her attention. She leaned slightly over to the side and blinked as she saw into the window across from hers. She gaped as Dartz-Sensei walked into the room and removed his tie. She threw herself off the bed and onto the floor with a thud when he started turning her way. _That was too close!_ she thought as she rubbed her aching forehead. Of all the rooms in that house, why did his bedroom window have to face _hers_?! She sighed as she crawled across the floor and quickly yanked the curtains closed. She prayed he hadn’t heard her hit the floor or yank her curtains shut. There went her days of keeping the window and curtains open!

“It’s just not fair!” she cried before she clapped a hand over her mouth. Someone up there _must_ hate her. She sighed and trudged out of her room to start on dinner. If things weren’t already bad enough, _this_ had to happen. What on earth did she do to deserve this?

* * *

Dartz let the front door shut behind him and dropped his briefcase to the floor. Chris, hearing the noise, came into the hall looking concerned.

“Dad, are you all right?” she asked. He glanced at her. She looked so much like her mother that it hurt.

“I’m fine Chris, just a little tired,” he assured her, “Is your homework done?”

“Yep, and I got everything in the store with Jii-chan,” she replied, picking up the case. “How was work? Anything interesting happen?”

“Nothing really. Just teenagers moaning about how much work they have to do,” Dartz said, rolling his eyes.

Chris giggled as Dartz made his way up the stairs. “Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes.”

“Thank you Chris.” Dartz made his way into his room and shut the door with a sigh. He moved his fingers up to his tie to start loosening it as he turned towards his window. He heard a thump nearby and thinking it was Chris, he opened his door and poked his head out, but he could hear her humming in the kitchen, so it wasn’t her. He heard the rasp of curtains closing and looked out the window again to find the curtains closed. He could have sworn that they were open just a minute ago. He shrugged and continued to change into more comfortable clothes.

“It’s just not fair!” he heard a female voice say. He hadn’t imagined _that_. And that voice sounded uncannily like Fujioka-san’s voice. For the love of god, her room couldn’t possibly be across from his could it? He sighed before he headed back downstairs to wait for dinner.

* * *

 

Emiko hummed as she pulled out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and set them aside to cool. She made more than enough and she wondered what to do with the extras. She hadn’t taken anything over to Dartz-Sensei and the kid yet to welcome them to the neighbourhood yet, so maybe she’d take these over. Kids liked cookies, right?

“Sakura? I’m taking some of these over next door to Dartz-Sensei. Do you want to come? He has a little girl too,” Emiko said as she started putting cookies onto a plate. Sakura looked horrified.

“I’m not going over there! What if he tries to have me arrested?!”

“Sakura he’s not going have you arrested. He _knows_ it was an accident and you should say sorry. Now come on.”

Sakura sighed and trudged over.

They hopped over the fence and made their way up the front steps. Emiko knocked on the door and waited.

Dartz opened the door, dressed in a plain white shirt and slacks, a brow raising as he took in his visitors.

“May I help you, Fujioka-san?” he asked coolly.

Sakura peered around her sister at Dartz, her eyes wide.

“I was baking today and I brought over extra cookies to welcome you to the neighbourhood,” Emiko explained, smiling at Chris as she peered around her father. “Hi there. What’s your name? I’m Emiko and the scaredy cat behind me is Sakura.” Emiko figured that Chris hadn't told Dartz about that night and decided to play dumb that she knew who Chris was already.

Sakura waved before she ducked behind Emiko again.

“Uh, Chris,” the girl replied cautiously, tugging on her father’s shirt. “Dinner’s almost ready, papa.”

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Dartz replied absently, patting her once on the head. With a half-smile, Chris waved and disappeared back into the house.

“Nice to meet you Chris!” Emiko called after her. She held out the plate of cookies to Dartz, a serious expression on her face. “These are also to say sorry for yesterday. I hope she likes chocolate chips.”

Looking amused, he took the plate from her. “She does. Thank you for the thought.”

“Dad!” Chris called, sounding a little frazzled. “Your friend is on the phone - it sounds important.”

“I won’t keep you any longer. Good evening, Dartz-Sensei. I’ll see you at school. Come on, Sakura.” Emiko hustled her sister away as her teacher smiled and waved.

* * *

 

Keiko often felt like she owed Seto so much for finding her, but she knew that there were many ways that she had changed his life forever. Waking up every morning beside him made every struggle worth it, as long as she could stay where she belonged.

There were, however, times like these that made her want to tear his head off. Seto and Yami were as stubborn as each other, and when they went head-to-head in an argument, it was impossible to say who would get their way. Dartz and Pegasus were sitting nearby, just watching the show with varying degrees of amusement and shit-eating grins on their faces.

“Crawford-san, what do you think is the best course of action?” Keiko asked of the eccentric man as she played with a strand of her long white hair. He took an elegant sip of his wine as he thought.

“We need to gather them, certainly, but just going in and taking the girl, as Yami-boy suggests will just land us in unnecessary trouble.”

“But we also can’t leave her be,” Dartz pointed out, steeling his fingers. “She will get sicker the longer she is away from Yami - provided he has actually _met_  one.”

“I have definitely met one,” Yami interjected.

“Oh?” Pegasus asked, drawing out the word. “Why keep us in the dark, Yami-boy?”

“I wasn’t sure at first,” he admitted, taking a seat. “But I am now. We have one, which means the other is close by.”

“They _might_ be,” Seto scowled. “Or it might be another false alarm, like London was."

"And what a disaster that was," Pegasus fluttered, taking another sip of his wine.

The chances that they’ll conveniently gather together are slim. Am I correct in saying this, Dartz?”

The man nodded silently, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

“There’s still a _chance_ ,” Keiko countered, folding her arms. “Yami-san, the one you say you have met - would you be able to bring them-”

“Her,” Yami interjected smoothly.

“Her,” Keiko amended, “back here? I believe it would be easier to explain everything with as many of us here as possible. You can be rather...” she paused. “Intense.”

Seto snorted. “You can say that again.”

“ _Seto_ ,” she said warningly, raising a finger. The brunette fell silent. “Well, Yami-san?”

The Egyptian considered it for a moment. “It would be tricky,” he admitted, leaning back in his chair. “She wouldn’t be comfortable with it, and there would be some awkward questions asked.”

“Attention is the last thing we need,” Seto groaned.

“I’ll see if I can talk to her some more,” Keiko soothed, “She’s probably confused and scared; she’ll need to talk to someone. I’ll just...be that someone.”

Seto laughed. “You make it sound so easy.”

“It’s not my fault you over-think things,” she shot back teasingly before glancing at the others. “I’ll take care of this. Agreed?”

"All right," Yami agreed grudgingly, holding up a finger. "However, if you can't handle it, we do it my way." It wasn't a question. Keiko sighed, but nodded.

"Very well." The pressure was on, then. She'd have to convince Kiyomi that what she said was true. She shuddered to think of what Yami would do to convince her. Oh, she  _knew_ that he wouldn't hurt the girl, but he was a bit too intense when it came to his little light.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. Kiyomi’s days passed in a whirl of assignments and meaningless conversations, while her nights were filled with dreams that left her exhausted. She was losing weight, her appetite, and what was left of her mind. Jou, annoyingly, noticed. And told everyone at lunch one Tuesday.

“Jounouchi, I swear to God, if Anzu comes up and tells me about another dancer who starved herself because _you_ told her that I wasn’t eating, I am dangling you off of the roof of this building,” she hissed angrily during homeroom one morning.

“It’s not my fault!” he whispered back. “Anzu’s insane. I think she thinks she’s helping.”

“Well she’s not,” Kiyomi huffed. “Tell her to back off or I’ll get Emiko to beat the shit out of her. God knows she’s longing for a reason.”

“Seriously Jou, why would you even tell Anzu?” Emiko hissed at him. “I’ll help Kiyo string you up as well. You deserve it. You didn’t tell any of the teachers did you?”

“You shut your mouth Em,” Jounouchi snapped. 

“Make me!” she hissed. “You shouldn’t have told us without consulting Kiyomi first!”

“Oh, as if you wouldn’t have done it in my place! Cut the crap!”

“Both of you shut **UP**!” Kiyomi snapped. “You are both pissing me off and giving me a headache. Jou, thanks for the concern, but it’s not needed _or_ wanted. Em, you can beat up Anzu if she comes near me again, but leave Jou _alone_. He meant well. I think.”

“Yes Kiyo,” the pair chimed. Truth be told, Jou was right in a sense, though Emiko would have talked to Kiyomi first and certainly wouldn’t have blabbed when Anzu of all people was within hearing distance. She really was quite worried about her friend and just hoped whatever was bothering her resolved itself.

The second the bell went for the end of class, Kiyomi pushed back her chair and all but ran from the room. She needed to be alone before she murdered someone - like her goofy but well-intentioned boyfriend. She darted into an empty music room and shut the door behind her with a sigh. No-one, not even Yuugi or Emiko knew she spent her spare time here. Dropping her bag on the floor, she made her way to the large piano and sat at the bench, leaning her head against the cool polished wood of the cover for a few moments before she sat up and pushed the cover back. A smile touched the corners of her mouth as she ran her hands over the keys, the first in days. She ran through her scales several times, feeling her nerves calm and settle. She’d have happily stayed there for hours, but she’d promised her mother that she’d be home early. Letting the keys kiss her fingertips one last time, Kiyomi regretfully closed the lid and made her way to the locker room.

* * *

Emiko watched her friend leave the room, feeling useless. She wanted to help her, she really did, but she just didn’t know how. She felt helpless and she hated feeling that way. The rational thing to do would have been to go to a teacher or even Kiyomi's mother, but she knew her friend would not appreciate it. So she would let it be, but she’d be watching her like a hawk when she could and keeping that idiotic Anzu away from her.

Speaking of the unhelpful brunette from Hell, Anzu was heading her way with a look of concern plastered on her face, though Emiko doubted it was fully sincere.

“Save it Anzu. Do us all a favor and shut your blabberhole you call a mouth and stuff your starving dancer stories up where the sun doesn’t shine. No one cares nor do any of us want to hear it. So do us all a favor and shut it! Stay away from Kiyomi, she does not need your so called help! You are making it worse. Again stay away from her or so help me....” Emiko left the threat hang in the air, letting Anzu imagine what Emiko would do to her. The glare on her face made it plain to see that she was being serious. She grabbed her stuff before pushing past Anzu, feeling satisfied by the stunned and frightened look on Anzu’s face and headed for the locker room, hoping to catch up with Kiyomi, not wanting her to walk home alone. She headed for the gates when she didn’t find Kiyomi in the locker room.

* * *

“Kiyomi-chan!”

 _Shoot_. Plastering a smile on her face, she turned to see the counsellor hurrying towards her, her normally immaculate hair falling out of its top-knot in long white waves.

“Hello Keiko-san,” she replied, sighing when she spotted Emiko heading for the school gates, obviously in hot-pursuit of her. Thank God for trees. She could only handle one concerned person at a time with her short temper these days. “How can I help you?”

“It’s more how can I help you, Kiyomi-chan,” the counsellor panted, pushing her hair back from her face. “Your teachers and I’m sure your friends are quite concerned about you. Did something happen? Don’t even think about lying,” she added as Kiyomi opened her mouth. “I can tell when someone is lying to me.”

Kiyomi exhaled loudly, the fight flying out of her. “I don’t _know_ ,” she whispered. “I can’t...explain it, Keiko-san. It’s complicated.”

“I’m rather experienced with ‘complicated’, Kiyomi-chan,” Keiko said wryly, straightening. “Come on, let’s go somewhere private to chat. Not my office,” she assured at the look on the blonde’s face. “There’s a café around the corner that serves excellent cakes. No buts. Come on.”

Kiyomi sighed sullenly, but obediently followed her teacher. _Like a little dog,_ she thought snidely before shaking her head. What was _wrong_ with her? Keiko’s path led them to a small but outragously expensive café. She was pretty sure that she could barely afford a cup of tea on her allowance, but she wasn’t about to say that to her teacher. She followed her to a booth and sank into the plush seat, sighing a little. Her body ached.

“Here,” said Keiko, making Kiyomi open her eyes (just when had she closed them?) to see a steaming cup of tea in front of her, Keiko’s concerned gaze on her face. “You _are_ sleeping at night, aren’t you? Drink this. It’ll help.”

Suspicious but too tired to voice it, Kiyomi took the cup in her hands and glanced at the contents. The tea was a light amber colour, and a light scent of citrus tickled her nose. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a cautious sip. The taste of pear and chocolate swept over her tongue, sending a tiny shiver through her. She did feel a little more awake though. She glanced over the rim at Keiko who had a similar cup, but so far, hadn’t touched it. The teacher smiled at her, but said nothing, waiting until she had drained the cup and a fresh one had replaced it.

“Now, Kiyomi-chan,” she said quietly, leaning her chin onto her interlaced fingers. “Why don’t we start with what’s bothering your sleep?”

Kiyomi paused, putting her cup down. She thought for a moment and then opened her mouth.

* * *

Emiko didn’t see Kiyomi on her way home, deciding that Kiyomi probably stayed behind at school for awhile. She went home and changed into a blue tank top and some black shorts, slipping on her running shoes as she walked to her sister’s room.

“Sakura? I’m going out for a jog. I’ll be back in a few hours. Be good, do your homework, no sweets before dinner and don’t answer the door for anyone. If you have a problem, call me or go next door and ask for help from Dartz-sensei. If it’s a real emergency, call emergency services. And don’t burn the house down. After your homework is done, take your bath and I’ll be back to make dinner. If you’re good, I’ll make you cookies for dessert.” She dropped a kiss on the crown of her sister’s head after getting the grumbled affirmative and ruffled her hair. She put her hair up in a ponytail and headed downstairs.

Once outside and locking the door, Emiko set off at a decent pace, jogging down the familiar route she always took. She focused on her breathing and putting one foot in front of the other, letting her mind go blank. She moved through the streets before looping back around to the school to see if Kiyomi was still there. The gates were locked and there was no lights on. Shrugging it off, Emiko continued her path down the street, heading for the café near the school. Having parents that were successful lawyers did have its perks, however loathe she was to admit it; one of them being she got a fairly large allowance, possibly as a way to apologize for hardly being there. It always seemed like a bribe to her, but she could care less. It meant she could go to the café and have tea. She liked the tea there because you obviously got your money’s worth on it.

She slowed down as she approached the building, pausing to catch her breath before she opened the door and slipped in quietly. She approached the counter and ordered a cup of raspberry tea to go and once she got it, she turned and was surprised to see Keiko-san sitting with Kiyomi in a booth. She blinked before she started heading their way.

“Kiyomi! Keiko-san! Fancy running into you two here,” Emiko smiled, happy to see her friend looking a bit more awake.

“We were looking for somewhere to talk, Emiko-chan,” Keiko said quietly with a tiny smile. “It seemed to do the trick, didn’t it, Kiyomi-chan?”

Kiyomi nodded, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and managing a watery smile. “Yep. Good to know I’m not insane,” she joked weakly. Keiko nodded, standing up from her chair.

“You never were, Kiyomi-chan,” she said reassuringly. “Now, will you allow me to see you home?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t-” Kiyomi protested, standing. Keiko waved down her protests.

“I wouldn’t feel right leaving you make your way on your own,” she said firmly. “It’s far too late for two young ladies to be out. It’s nearly ten o’ clock, after all.”

“But-”

“Come on, I’ll walk you through the park,” Keiko fussed, ushering the two to the door. “My husband will pick us up there. No arguments.”

The two fell silent, sharing a glance as they fell in line with Keiko. There was still a number of people out in the park despite the hour. Most were joggers, though there were a few couples about the place, and a group of giggling teenagers near the pond. Keiko flipped open her phone as the main gate was in sight, her thumb tapping against the keys as they walked before it was slapped out of her hands. The trio screeched to a halt as five brawny men stood in front of them, eying them a little bit too interestedly.

“Keiko,” one of them drawled. “Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Jun,” the teacher replied coolly. “Not long enough. What do I owe the displeasure?”

“Oh, you know,” he grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Emiko clutched at her cup, ready to toss the boiling liquid at the thugs if they made wrong move, feeling grateful she got it to go. “Keiko-san, do you know these people?” She edged closer to Kiyomi and grasping her wrist, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

“Unfortunately,” she muttered. “Stay close and stay quiet. Let me handle this.” Raising her chin, she levelled an icy glare at Jun. “Back off, Jun. They’ve nothing to do with it.”

“Oho?” one of the others laughed. “You're many things, Keiko, but not a very good liar. Is she, Jun?”

“Never has been,” Jun agreed, jerking his head to the side as his men circled the girls. “I thought you would have learned your lesson the last time, Keiko.”

Keiko’s hands clenched, her nails piercing the skin.

“And you said I never learn,” she muttered quietly, a hard look in her eyes before she made a lightning-fast gesture with her hand. Bright light engulfed them, blinding the thugs and the girls. Kiyomi felt a pair of hands shove her (and an Emiko in leech-mode) hard, and the pair tumbled into the grass.

“Stay there. Stay hidden,” Keiko whispered. “Emiko, I mean it. Do. Not. _Move_.”

Emiko normally would have protested, but the tone in their teacher’s voice told her that she shouldn’t move. She held onto Kiyomi’s hand now, feeling scared for her safety.

“Call this number, Kiyomi,” Keiko muttered, shoving a piece of paper into her hands as the light began to dim. “Tell them who you are and that you’re in trouble.”

“But-”

“Please, just....” Keiko pulled her chopsticks out of her hair, flicking them to reveal hidden blades within the wood as she took a protective stance. “Emiko, I’m trusting you to make sure nothing happens to _either_ of you.”

“Yes, Keiko-san. I will do what you say.” Emiko promised. “I won’t let anything happen to Kiyomi or myself.”

Keiko managed a smile. “Good. Now stay here.”

Emiko nodded, not once letting go of Kiyomi’s hand as Keiko darted forward, her blades flashing in the dim light. “Kiyomi?” She looked at her friend, whispering. “I’m scared.”

Kiyomi’s hands shook as she fumbled in her pockets, looking for her phone. “I know. I am too.” She bit her lip as she pulled out the device. “Dammit, what is _happening_?”

“I don’t know. These guys remind me of the thugs from awhile back who attacked me,” Emiko mumbled, biting her lip when she realized what she did.

“Wha- Oh God. Remind me to beat the shit out of you if we make it out of this alive,” Kiyomi muttered, tapping out the number before holding the device to her ear.

“They threatened my sister,” Emiko mumbled repoachfully, watching her friend with baited breath, hoping that whoever her friend was calling could help them.

“Hello?” a rich voice answered. Kiyomi swallowed.

“Hi,” she replied, raising her voice a little to be heard over the clanging metal. “I-I don’t know who this is, but we’re in Domino Park, and we’re in trouble. Keiko-san is fighting these guys, and she’s okay for the moment but I don’t know how long that’ll last. Please, she said that you’d help us.”

There was a pause.

“May I ask who’s speaking?” the person asked carefully.

“Oh! It’s, um, Kiyomi. Tsukino Kiyomi.”

“Really? Is this the time for this?!” Emiko hissed angrily. Kiyomi glanced at her friend half-annoyed before her eyes widened.

“Em, **LEFT**!”

Emiko swung out in the direction her friend said, her first colliding with flesh and a pained yowl reached her ears after a crunch was heard. She scrambled to her feet, fists raised up. One of the thugs was on the ground, clutching at his nose. Emiko didn’t hesitate and swung her foot at him, aiming for his crotch.

“Kiyomi, run for it!”

She yelped in pain and shock when the man caught her foot and twisted it, making her lose her balance and collide with the ground below. A squeal made her look up and groan. A second thug had her friend pinned to the ground, a lovely bump on her forehead from her collision. “Kiyomi!” she screeched, thrashing around to try and get up and help her friend. “Let go of her, bastard!” She saw the phone on the ground. “Whoever is on the other end, help us and help us now!” She prayed that help was coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Keiko was having some trouble holding her own. She had the advantage with her agility and small size, but they were slowly wearing her down. One of them had managed to slice at her calf and while the cut wasn’t deep, it was painful enough that it was starting to affect her movement and reaction time. Some shouting reached her ears and she glanced over her shoulder quickly, twisting and throwing one of her opponents over her shoulder neatly when he tried to take advantage of her lack of focus. He landed at the base of a tree, groaning. Keiko smiled grimly. Something had cracked, and if she had to guess, it’d be at least ten minutes before he tried to make a move. She twirled her daggers expertly, her smile mocking.

“Too scared, boys?” she taunted. “Is one woman too much for you to handle? You need new men, Jun.”

“And you need to pay more attention, Keiko,” he replied smugly, pointing over her shoulder. She glanced fully behind her this time, her senses screaming at her for leaving her back so open. Her heart sank. The two girls were being dragged over to them, Emiko kicking and cussing the entire way, while Kiyomi was quiet and limp, though, Keiko was relieved to note, still concious. “Put the weapons down, Keiko. I’ve got the upper hand here.”

Clenching her teeth, she had to concede. The blades slipped from her fingers and landed quietly in the grass. She took two steps back from them, holding her hands out in a gesture of surrender. “Typical Jun,” she spat, “Never winning by fair means. You always resort to dirty methods.”

“I seem to recall Keiko that _you_ once used the same methods,” Jun said languidly, running a hand through his dark hair. Keiko flinched.

“That was a _long_ time ago, you snake,” she said quietly. “I’ve changed.”

“I can see that,” he laughed. “The infamous White Tiger has had her claws cut and become a little purring kitten. I never thought I’d see the day.”

Emiko struggled to get free. “Let go of us! We don't know anything, you creeps!"

Jun glanced at her disdainfully. “Soji,” he muttered, waving a hand. The man holding Emiko down pressed her head to the ground with his boot, shoving a handkerchief into her mouth and silencing any protests.

“Now then,” Jun said pleasantly as two of his men wrestled Keiko to the ground. “You know what I’m here for, Keiko. Just let me have the girl and I’ll let the other one go. Heck, I’ll even let _you_ go, for old time’s sake. What do you say?”

Emiko’s eyes went wide before they turned to look at Kiyomi, a muffled protest escaping from the gag.

Keiko bowed her head, her long white hair covering her face. “You’ll let her go? Just like that, huh?”

“Just like that,” Jun repeated, smiling. Keiko took a deep breath and released it slowly, raising her head to glance at Kiyomi before meeting Jun’s dull, dead brown eyes with her own.

“No way in hell,” she spat. “You want her? Then you fight for her.”

Jun looked stunned, before he burst into laughter. “Oh Keiko, you really had me going there,” he commented, wiping his eyes. “Who am I supposed to fight? _You_?”

“No, you can fight _me_ ,” an amused voice said behind him. Jun barely had the chance to turn around when a knife dug into his side, blood spurting from the wound sickeningly.

Emiko gagged around the handkerchief in her mouth, closing her eyes tightly and resisting the urge to be sick. She sighed in relief as the boot on her face was removed, allowing her to spit out the gag. She looked at Kiyomi, feeling sick when she saw that her friend was sporting a lovely cut that stretched from the tip of her left eyebrow down to the edge of her jawbone. “Kiyo?” She jumped slightly when she felt tugging at her bonds, but calmed down when she saw it wasn’t one of the thugs, letting the unknown man work at releasing her bonds, her eyes on his face. He looked like Ryou in a sense, but she knew this wasn't her Ryou. This man looked wilder, darker and a whole lot scarier.

The sounds of fighting were ringing out once again through the trees, though this time, Keiko was pleased to note as she leaned against her husband, Jun was the one getting his ass handed to him. The boys had the group pinned in a matter of minutes, the two girls shaken and with a few scrapes, but on the whole, intact. A white-haired man was sawing at Emiko’s bonds silently, his face blank as he worked, ignoring the curious gaze on his face. Kiyomi watched as a man with blonde spiky hair threw Jun at Keiko’s feet.

“What are you going to do to me, huh?” he spat, his eyes wild. “Do your worse, you bitch.”

“I believe that honour would go to me,” a rich voice purred as, to the girls’ bewilderment, Tenno Yami stepped forward, a cold glint in his eyes. One of his hands rose, pointing a finger at the now trembling man on the ground. “You _dared_ to touch me and mine,” he hissed, a golden symbol glowing on his forehead, though Kiyomi couldn’t for the life of her make out what it was as she massaged her sore wrists. “You will be punished for your crimes.”

“Y-You can’t!” Jun yelped. “You can’t do this to me!”

“Oh, can’t I?” he said, venom dripping from his every word. “ **Penalty Game!** ”

Jun twisted his body sickeningly as he screamed in agony. Kiyomi clapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as he slumped to the ground, silent.

Emiko let out a short scream before covering her eyes. “Make it stop!” She whimpered, tears slipping from under her lids.

“What do we do with the others?” the blonde man asked casually, cracking his knuckles. Keiko took one look at Yami and shrugged.

“Have fun, and get information,” she answered, shaking off her husband’s worried hands as she moved towards the girls, “We’ve more important things to take care of. Seto-”

“The car is waiting outside the gate and there’s a doctor at the house,” the dark-haired man replied, snapping his phone shut. “Can you-”

Emiko covered her ears then, not wanting to hear anymore as she started to cry, the man’s twisting form and agonized screams playing over and over again in her mind. “It’s not real, it’s not real,” she whispered to herself, trying to make herself believe what she just witnessed was all a bad dream.

A pair of warm, gentle hands rested on Kiyomi’s own, and her eyes popped open to see Tenno kneeling in front of her, pulling her hands away from her ears. She was a little surprised to note there was blood on her hands. _How’d that get there?_ she wondered

“Kiyomi?” She blinked and refocused on Tenno’s face. “You’re not safe here. I need you to come with me. You need to see a doctor.” Kiyomi blinked again, her head a little fuzzy. “Kiyomi,” he repeated a little more urgently. “Please.”

“No.” Emiko spoke up finally. “You can’t take her. How do we know we can trust you?”

“Because,” the blonde one said with a manical grin, “like it or not, we just saved your sorry ass. Yami, we need to move.”

“That doesn’t mean we can trust you. For all we know you could hurt us too," Emiko argued.

“I’ll go,” Kiyomi interrupted, wrapping a hand around one of Yami’s as she smiled dazedly.

“Kiyo...” Emiko looked at her friend in worry, as Yami sighed in relief.

“Thank you,” he murmured, eyes widening as she pitched forward into his arms.

“You have warm hands,” she whispered, slipping into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

“If you’re taking her, you’re taking me too,” Emiko started getting to her feet, wincing when she put weight on her sore ankle. She teetered a bit, trying to keep her balance. “You’re obviously not really teachers.” She rubbed at her eyes. “You take me too cause I won’t let Kiyomi out of my sight or I’ll go straight to the police.” She tried putting on a brave face but shrank when the blonde man looked her way. “I really will. And if you do anything to me, my sister will know and so will my parents and Hikari-san Our friends too.” She looked at Keiko, feeling rather betrayed that the woman wasn’t who she thought she was. “You told me to not let anything happen to me or Kiyomi and I’m not about to let her go off with a man who just killed another man with freaky mind voodoo!” She turned her glare on Tenno-sensei at this. Irritatingly, the man was completely ignoring her, focusing entirely on Kiyomi who was lying asleep in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder when he stood. Keiko sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead.

“Yami, bring Kiyomi to the car,” she ordered. “She needs to see the doctor.”

“What about you?” the man beside her asked, his hand on her hip as Emiko fumed. Keiko shrugged.

“We’ve more then one doctor, dear,” she replied, kissing him lightly before her gaze snapped to Emiko. “You have two choices, Emiko-san. You can come with us and get that leg seen to, or you can go home to your sister. Which will it be?”

“Where Kiyomi goes, I go. I’m not going to abandon her now. My sister would just ask questions if I showed up like this.”

Keiko smiled. “Good. Get in the car.”

* * *

Emiko sat quietly where she was told to sit, looking at her hands while the car headed to wherever they were going. She lifted her eyes and her gaze landed on the man who had cut her bonds. “You look like Ryou,” she blurted out. She flushed crimson when he turned to look at her. “Sorry.” She flinched slightly when the blonde man started laughing maniacally at her. She scooted closer to Keiko-san as the man kept laughing. Keiko-san may not be all that she seemed to be, but she was deemed safe compared to the other men in the car, especially Tenno-sensei. “Keiko-sensei?” She looked up at the woman next to her. “Thank you... For helping us back there.”

“Just doing my job, Emiko-san,” she answered briskly, tapping away on her phone. “Anyone else in this car would have done the same.” She glanced at the blonde man. “Even Mariku.”

Emiko bowed her head to the others in the car. “Thank you...” She looked back at Keiko-sensei. “Would I be able to call my sister when we arrive and tell her I stayed over at Kiyomi’s? She’ll believe me and won’t ask questions. I don’t want her to panic and call the cops or bother Dartz-sensei at this hour of the night.”

The Ryou-look-alike snorted. Keiko ignored him and handed over her phone calmly. “Call Kiyomi’s mother as well. I’m sure she’s worried by now.”

Emiko took it with a nod of thanks. “What should I tell her?”

Keiko shrugged. “That’s not my concern. Just make sure she doesn’t ask too many questions.”

“Yes Keiko-sensei.” Emiko started dialling her home phone and pressed the device to her ear. It rang a few times before the phone picked up and her sister’s groggy voice answered. “Sakura? Hi sweetheart, sorry to wake you. I know I didn’t come back but we got assigned a last minute school project so I went over to Kiyomi’s to work on it. I’ll be spending some time with her to get it done. You know where the spare key is and no sweets before meals. Go to bed on time and go straight home after school. I’ll call you tomorrow to check on you. I love you too. Goodnight.” She hung up and started thinking about what she could say to Hikari-san to not get her to worry. She thought of something and dialed the number. Hopefully, she’d buy it.

She handed Keiko-sensei her phone back and sat quietly. She yawned quietly, feeling her eyes start to droop. She was exhausted from earlier and she wanted nothing more than so sleep. But she had questions she needed answers to. But it wouldn’t hurt to close her eyes for a moment. Her eyes closed and her head came to rest on Keiko-sensei’s shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Oh God, her head was killing her. Actually, everything hurt. But mostly her head. Kiyomi groaned and reached up to press a hand to her forehead, but strong fingers wrapped around her own and halted her progress. Sluggishly, she opened her eyes, finding a pair of captivating crimson ones watching her carefully.

“Tenno-sensei?” she mumbled as he lowered her hand to the bed. “Wha-?”

“Shh, little one,” he whispered, his hand resting atop hers on the cover. “Go to sleep.”

“I don’ wanna,” she groaned, trying to push herself to sit up. Her limbs protested and she flopped back down on the bed, her head spinning.

“Don’t move,” he said quietly, “You got hurt. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Em?” she asked.

“Safe. Sleep,” he repeated, lightly stroking his fingers on the soft skin of Kiyomi’s cheek. “You’ll feel better once you’ve slept. We’ll speak in the morning, my sweet hikari.”

Kiyomi was too tired to argue. She sank back into the plush cushions and sleep took her away.

* * *

The next morning, Kiyomi woke up to warm sunlight on her face and an _extremely_ familiar man lying beside her, his eyes on her face. Kiyomi shrieked and scooted to the opposite side of the bed as Tenno-sensei smirked at her anitics.

“T-T-Tenno-sensei!” she squeaked, pulling her blankets up around her. “What are you doing in my room?”

“This isn’t your room, Kiyomi,” he replied as he sat up, commenting, “You don’t look well, little one.”

“This - wait -what?” Kiyomi spluttered, her eyes glancing around the room. It was large and stylish, decorated in shades of crimson, amber and white, with touches of violet, and designer furniture artfully placed about the room. “Tenno-sensei, where am I?” she asked slowly.

“In my room,” he replied, shrugging elegantly. “Don’t worry, a maid dressed you last night.”

“Dressed-?” Kiyomi glanced down. Instead of her uniform, she was wearing an unfamilar nightdress that was a little more revealing then she was used to. She paled and pulled the covers up. “Sensei-”

“Yami, please,” he interrupted. “Calling me ‘sensei’ makes me feel like I’m forty.”

“Tenno-san,” she compromised. “Why am I here?” He pinned her with his gaze, his face blank.

“Don’t you remember anything?” he asked curiously. Kiyomi blinked and stared at the bedspread.

“I was in the park,” she said slowly. “With Keiko-sensei and Emiko. There were men...” She shivered.

“They won’t hurt you again,” Tenno said firmly, his gaze hard and unforgiving. “I should have gotten there sooner.”

" _You_ were the one on the phone?” she asked, distracted as he smiled at her.

“Yes. I was rather surprised to get a phone call that late,” he teased. Kiyomi blushed.

“Sorry,” she muttered before her eyes widened. “Emiko! Is she okay? Where-”

“She’s fine, little one. I promise,” Tenno said soothingly, his hands spread palms-up as though calming a spooked horse. “She’s asleep at the moment, but if you like-”

“No, let her sleep,” Kiyomi said with a relieved sigh. “She’d rip my head off if I woke her up.”

Tenno laughed, the sound tickling a pattern up Kiyomi’s back in a most delightful way. “As you wish, little one.” His face became serious. “I’m sure you have questions about last night.”

“Of course,” she answered honestly. “Dozens.”

“I’ll answer them as best I can, but first, I must ask _you_ a question.” He seemed to be steeling himself for something. “Have you ever heard of the Millennium Puzzle?”

She nodded, a little confused. “Sure. One of my best friends owns it. It was a gift from his grandfather, from Egypt, I believe. There’s supposed to be rumours and mystery surrounding it, and it wasn’t solved for God know’s how long. Yu - my friend still hasn't finished it, and he's been at it for three years. There’s supposed to be a riddle on the side as well, but no-one can figure out what it means.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Tenno nodded. “The Puzzle once belonged to a powerful Pharaoh a long, long time ago.”

“Oh? How’d you figure that?”

“I was raised on the stories of the Puzzle and the other Items. There are seven in total, and each Item can only be used by a specific person. When the Pharaoh recieved the Puzzle, he could only use it when the light half of his soul helped him. Without his hikari, the shadows would have been too strong and overwhelmed him. He wasn’t the only one either.”

“Who else?” Kiyomi asked, spellbound. She’d shuffled closer without realising it in her eagerness to learn about these Items. Yami smiled.

“A thief king and an assasin who had stolen some of the Items found that they were unable to access their magic as well. They discovered what the Pharaoh had learned, but since they did not have hikaris, they were given two choices. To go insane as the shadows took over, or to take part in an ancient ritual that would guarentee that they would be reborn when their hikaris appeared. Rather grudgingly, they agreed and the three yamis willingly sacrficed themselves to find their hikaris in the future.”

“What an....interesting story,” Kiyomi managed, playing with a lock of hair distractedly. “I’ve always wondered about the Puzzle.”

“You’ve felt pulled towards it too, haven’t you?”

The question threw her off-guard, and she foolishly asnwered, “Yeah. It’s like it’s supposed to be mine.” She stared at her lap, at the intricate lace hem of her nightgown. “But that’s stupid. Yu - my friend said that it would only respond to the one it belonged to.”

“Oh Kiyomi,” Tenno sighed, clasping her hands in his own. “Kiyomi, the _only_ one it calls for is for the Pharaoh’s hikari, the other half of his soul.”

Her mind was short-circuting from his touch so that for a few seconds, she didn’t really register what he’d said. She blinked and freed her hands, laughing nervously.

“What, you think I’m this _hikari_?” she said nervously, smiling. “I’m sorry, Tenno-san, you obviously have me mixed up with someone else.”

“It calls to you, doesn’t it? In your dreams, in every waking moment, when you hold it in your hands - it calls for you to hold it and wield its power.”

Silently, she nodded.

“You _are_ the Pharaoh’s hikari,” he said firmly, pausing for a moment before he leaned forward and cupped Kiyomi’s face, forcing her to look him straight in the eye. “Kiyomi, to that end, you are _my_ hikari, the other part of my soul. I am your yami, and the other half of _your_ soul. I am the Pharaoh.”


	12. Chapter 12

Emiko stretched out on her bed, sighing as she snuggled into the pillows. After that jog yesterday, she was worn out. She must have been really tired if she didn’t remember coming home last night. The sheets were soft against her skin and the bed beneath her felt like it was cradling her form. She rolled onto her front and buried her face into the heavenly soft pillows. It was like sleeping on a cloud and she never wanted to leave the bed. She inhaled, expecting the scent of her favourite shampoo, only to be greeted by something that was certainly male and wasn’t something that her father wore. Her eyes popped open and she sat straight up in the bed, ignoring the protest of her body.

The room she was in was nothing like her room. While her room was rather modest in size the room she was in was huge. It was stylish and tastefully decorated with items in shades of white, teal and blues. There seemed to be some sort of ancient element to it in regards to some of the furniture.

She looked down and paled, seeing herself clad in a gorgeous nightgown that complimented her figure, though it meant someone had changed her.

She panicked, not knowing where she was and did the only rational thing she could think of. She screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs. She stopped screaming, realizing it wasn’t going to help her case. She climbed out of the bed and over to the door. She tried turning the knob, but it wouldn’t budge. She was locked in. Wherever she was, she needed to escape the room and search for Kiyomi. She went over to the large window and tried the handles. To her relief, they weren’t locked and there was a balcony. Looking over the railing, it didn’t look like it was too far to the ground. She stripped the bed and tied the sheets together to form a makeshift rope and tied it off on the leg of the comfortable looking lawn chair placed against the balcony rail before she threw the other end over the balcony.

She nervously began edging her way over the balcony, trying not to look down. Her eyes went wide when she heard footsteps coming down the hall outside the door and the sound of someone unlocking the door reached her ears. She squealed softly and started shimmying down faster. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest when the door opened and she heard a man gasp and mutter a question. She closed her eyes tightly when rapid footsteps made their way to the balcony and she prayed whoever it was didn’t look down and just assumed she was already gone.

It was silent for a few moments before she heard footsteps walking away. She sighed in relief, thinking she hadn’t been seen. She screeched in shock when the makeshift rope she was on was suddenly pulled up and she was yanked back onto the balcony, getting a little banged up along the way. A pair of hands grasped at her arms and she started thrashing, blindly beating at whoever was holding her. “Let go of me, you creep!” Her hand lashed out, her nails catching on what she assumed was someone’s face as they let out a pained grunt, letting go of her.

She bolted and ran out of the room, flying down the hallway and down a grand staircase. She only stopped when she collided into someone. A quick look revealed it to be Keiko-sensei. “Keiko-sensei!” Memories of the previous night came rushing back and she calmed down slightly. “Where are we?” She looked around, taking in the grandeur of the place. “Wait, is this the place where you were talking about? Where’s Kiyomi? Is she all right? What happened last night? Who were those goons? Did they have anything to do with the guys who attacked me awhile back because they thought I knew something about Millennium Items?”

“Whoa, slow down there,” Keiko said tiredly, holding up a hand. “It’s _way_ too early for me to function without my coffee.”

“Sorry, Keiko-sensei.” Emiko looked down sheepishly. Keiko crooked a finger at the teen before disappearing down the corridor and down a flight of stairs. Emiko hesitated a moment before following after the woman as fast as her still sore leg would let her. Eventually, the pair arrived in the kitchen, where a table was already set and a pot of coffee was waiting. Keiko immediately poured herself a cup, sinking into a chair as a maid put a plate piled with food in front of her and a second put out a glass of juice.

“ _Ohhh,_ that is so much better,” Keiko sighed, running a hand through her tousled hair before fixing a stern look at Emiko. “Sit down, for goodness sake. I’m not going to eat you.”

Emiko slid into the chair across from Keiko-sensei. “Sorry Keiko-sensei. After last night, things are a little hard to take in.

“Drop the sensei,” Keiko said tiredly, drinking deeply. “I’m not a teacher, just a counsellor.”

“Keiko-san?” Emiko tried. Keiko shrugged.

“Whatever works. Now. To answer your questions, this is my home and yes, it is the place I was talking about last night. Kiyomi is still asleep, and as far as the doctor can tell, there’ll be no lasting damage. What happened last night is not to be repeated to anyone. Understand?”

Emiko nodded, feeling satisfied with those answers. “I understand. But those men... What did they want? Are they related to the men who attacked me some weeks ago? They kept asking what I knew about Millennium Items.”

“Those men were vermin,” Keiko spat, “Old associates of mine I’d happily toss into hell.” She paused, lost in thought for a moment. “But that’s neither here nor there. As for the men who attacked you, it certainly reeks of Jun’s influence, but since he can’t answer any questions at the moment, I can’t confirm it.”

“Why would they attack me though? I mean, they seemed certain I knew something about these Items.”

“They didn’t attack you for any specific reason, Emiko-san,” Keiko smiled wryly. “They’ve been attacking women in that manner for years. Sometimes, they’ve been lucky and found people who were aware of those Items. Most of the time, they struck out. Jun isn’t really known for his connections.”

“I guess I got lucky. I mean if Chris, my next door neighbour hadn’t come out and said her dad was a cop, I guess I would have gotten worse.” She paused thinking. “What did this Jun want with Kiyomi anyway and what are those Items? I tried looking them up but I kept getting blocked.”

“He wanted Kiyomi because she is special,” she said simply. “Beyond, I cannot answer your questions about that and about the Items. You are not supposed to know about them, about the world you’ve stumbled into.” She eyed the third-year. “Now, eat something before my husband comes down here and gives out to me. He hates it when I get out of bed before six.”

Emiko couldn’t help but let out a small smile and began eating, though not with her usual gusto. “I’m sorry if my screaming woke you up. Wait, there was a man in the room who pulled me back over the balcony.... I think I scratched him.”

Keiko giggled. “ _Oh_. He’s not going to take that well. You’d better apologise when you go back upstairs.”

Emiko shrunk in her seat. “Do I have to go back up there? I don’t even know where it is, or who that was.”

“Yes, you do,” she sighed. “Don’t be such a child. I would like my clothes back, after all. I’ll get one of the maids to take you up; I have to get ready for work soon.”

Emiko looked down at the nightdress. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

Keiko waved a hand. “You and Kiyomi are exempt from school today. My advice is to go home and forget about this. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow.” She watched silently as Emiko stood and took a last bite of her breakfast before turning to the waiting maid. “Emiko-san,” she called. “I will only say this once, and I will say it more politely then any of the others will.”

Emiko paused and turned to look at her.

“If you even _think_ of speaking of last night, of what happened this morning, or anything you have learned, just remember that we have the power to completely ruin your life.”

“Yes, Keiko-san. I won’t say a word," Emiko winced in fear. “Will... Will they send more people after us?”

“Us? There is no ‘us’, dear,” Keiko sniffed. “There is you. There is Kiyomi. The priority is with her, at the moment, though a ward will be placed on your home soon enough.”

“Thank you Keiko-san. Thank you for your hospitality.” She bowed.

“Stop stalling and go upstairs. Amane,” she addressed the maid, “Make sure she apologises. Don’t let her run away.”

“Yes madam,” the maid replied swiftly, bowing and ushering Emiko out of the kitchen.

Emiko followed after the maid without complaint, her mind reeling, though some small part of her was insulted that she was being treated like some child that misbehaved. She wasn’t sure how to feel but she was worried for her friend. What exactly did these people want with her? Suddenly she didn’t trust Keiko-san all that much any more and planned on avoiding the woman as much as possible, Tenno-sensei too. She hesitated outside the door of the room she escaped previously, but a gentle yet firm push from behind had her stumbling in. She didn’t see anyone in the room, though the roome had been cleaned of any evidence of her escape. She tiptoed in carefully, afraid the unknown man from before would pop out.

“Hello? Anyone here? Sorry for scratching your face and messing up the bedsheets. There, I apologized, now I need to find my clothes and get out of this crazy place. Where did they put my clothes? I can’t leave in this nor can I go home without my clothes. I don’t even know where here is!” She said this last bit to herself as she poked around without opening anything to try and find her clothes. “Ugh! Where are they?! I just want to go home!” She cried unhappily as she sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. She was _not_ going to cry. But her body refused to listen as she broke down in tears right where she sat. She didn’t understand what was going on and she was scared out of her mind.

If she had been paying attention, she would have realized that the bathroom that connected to the room was occupied by the same person who she scratched earlier and was now standing in the doorway, watching her silently.

Emiko stood up, startled as she heard someone walking her way from the previously unnoticed bathroom. She bowed at the waist, her apology spilling from her lips at a rapid pace, her hair blocking her view of the person in front of her. She looked up in surprise when she saw Dartz-sensei in front of her, the mark of her nails clearly on his face. Emiko flushed and felt miserable. Karma really _did_ hate her.

* * *

Kiyomi was frozen to the spot. She stared into those beautiful eyes, desperately searching for a sign that he was joking, or lying or something. All she saw was complete and utter sincerity.

“Do you....honestly believe that?” she asked shakily. A flicker of uncertainty danced through his eyes and his grip relaxed, though he didn’t let go. It clearly wasn’t the reaction he’d been anticipating.

“Yes. It makes too much sense for me not to believe it,” Tenno answered, watching her carefully. “I dream about it every night. I’ve known about it for as long as I can remember...” His voice trailed off as his thumbs stroked feather-light circles onto her skin. “Do you know, you’re the first one I’ve told that to,” he said quietly. “You’re easy to talk to.”

Kiyomi blushed, bringing up her hands to rest on his wrists. “But is there _proof_?” she pressed. On the one hand, one part of her was calling her a nut for even listening to what Tenno had to say. It was all kinds of impossible...On the other hand, another part of her accepted what he said; automatically believed what he told her because there was no way he would lie to her. And when he touched her...it was like finding a part of herself that she hadn’t known she was missing. She shivered as the heat of his hands soaked into her skin.

Tenno removed one hand from her face (and Kiyomi was alarmed at how that part of her mourned the loss) and held it between them, palm upwards. Thick, misty vapour rose from the skin of his hand to form a small ball that floated about a half-inch above his skin. Kiyomi moved her hand that was still lying on his wrist to poke the ball with a slightly shaking finger, only for it to dissolve with a small pop.

“That’s never happened before,” Tenno said in bewilderment, his eyes filled with wonder as he glanced at her. “You _are_ the one, Kiyomi,” he said earnestly, taking her hands. “This is proof.”

 _Well damn,_ was Kiyomi’s only thought.


End file.
